Intertwined Fate
by YoSooFam
Summary: Wang Yo/Hae Soo "By Royal decree, Hae Sanggung is to assist and serve personally His Majesty as such she is promoted as the Head Court Lady of the Royal retinue." Instead of a promotion it felt like a death sentence. Soo bowed, hands and forehead onto the floor. "I shall obey." [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

YoSoo fam hello!

Don't know where I'm going with this story but well... here's the first chapter.  
Please, just let me know what you think, ok? I will be grateful.  
As always, all advices are appreciated.

Take care,

* * *

The course of true love never did run smooth

 _-William Shakespeare_

 **-First year of King Jeonjong's reign-**

She didn't know what possessed her to do it but here she was, arms wide opened trying to protect Wang Eun and his wife, the latter was already wounded. As Soo's small body shadowed the 10th Prince and Soon Deok, all the guards froze for moment.

"Pyeha! Do you really have to do this? Are you so afraid of the 10th Prince that you have to kill his entire bloodlines?" Hae Soo shouted at Wang Yo.

Her outburst gave him pause, the bow that he was holding dropped along his side. Yo frowned and cocked his head.

The Court lady urged, "If the Heavens really chose you to be the King of Goryeo, then no man can go against it."

Wang Jung and Wang So arrived on the spot as the surreal scene greeted them. Hae Soo, a simple court lady was holding back the King's wrath. Both brothers stayed at bay to avoid unnecessary trouble.

Wang Yo observed the young woman below him. Her eyes, albeit unshed tears, were blazing. Such recklessness and backbone were a deadly combination and then he had to admire that in a woman. He slowly took his stance, aiming the arrow at her and shot.

"Soo-ah!" cried So and Jung at the same time.

The court lady glanced over her shoulder, "Don't come closer! Protect the 10th Prince and his wife." The brothers stopped dead in their tracks for a split of seconds and then fought off the Royal guards who were charging toward them. Minutes later shielding Eun and Soon Deok behind them, So and Jung turned their attention toward the unimaginable scene.

The arrow had grazed Soo's left cheek, blood dripping, her gaze flickered back to Wang Yo and she spoke again, "If you're adamant this is your Destiny, then prove it by ruling Goryeo wisely and cease this unnecessary bloodshed, please!"

Another arrow grazed her right biceps, blood soaked her uniform and still Soo wouldn't back down nor flinch. After what it seemed like hours, seeing the stubbornness and selflessness of his Court Lady, the King gave his bow to one of his servant. He could've killed her on the spot but something in her eyes challenged him. Her words had sunk into him. True that he was the ruler of this country so he will prove to _her_ that it was indeed his birthright.

"10th Prince Wang Eun, you are exiled to your hometown, step a foot oustide and you'll be sentenced to death!" The king spoke finally.

Hae Soo sighed in relief then bowed low, "I thank you for you benevolence, _Pyeha_."

If Wang Yo was surprised at her reaction he didn't show it, instead he just strode off without a backward glance however as he left the gazebo he ordered to his Head Eunuch, "See that Hae Sanggung is tended and summon her to the throne hall."

"Very well, Pyeha." The old eunuch assented.

* * *

" _By Royal decree, Hae Sanggung is to assist and serve personally His Majesty as such she is promoted as the Head Court Lady of the Royal retinue."_

 _Instead of a promotion it felt like a death sentence._

 _Hae Soo was sitting on her knees in the middle of the Royal throne hall. The Head Eunuch folded the parchment and handed it to her. She discreetly glanced at King Jeongjong, 3rd ruler of Goryeo and ultimately her master. He was sitting handsomely on his throne, mischievous eyes paired up with a wicked smirk._

 _Wang Yo was a dangerous man, Hae Soo knew it better than anyone else._

 _How could she have forgotten that he had pushed his older brother Wang Moo -while the latter begged to spare his life- into the royal bath thus causing prematurely his death?_

 _How could she have forgotten that he ordered Wang Won to slit her throat unless the 4th Prince bow to him as the new King?_

 _Soo bowed, hands and forehead onto the floor."I shall obey."_

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough for all the things you did for us." Wang Eun said, he tried to be brave but couldn't help the tears rolling along his cheeks.

"Unnie, thank you... very much." Soon Deok added then to Soo's surprise, Eun's wife took her in her arms as the 10th Prince put a warm hand on the Court Lady's shoulder.

"Please stay healthy and live happily. I will miss you both." said Soo in a strained voice.

They broke apart and Jung who had assisted to the whole interaction, pressed his brother and sister-in-law, "Let's go quickly, Pyeha is watching."

Soo waved her hand at them as the group walked away, relieved that she could've at least saved her dear friend Wang Eun.

"Soo-yah."

She turned her head to see Wang So standing three feet from her.

"You were the one who hide Eun-ie in Damiwon, weren't you?" So asked, frowning his brow.

Hae Soo looked downward for a moment, "Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me a thing? Did you really think that I would've killed Eun-ie?" The 4th Prince demanded, he felt clearly betrayed.

The Court Lady looked up, unshed tears in her eyes she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough. I couldn't let anything happen to the 10th Prince... I-"

"You never trusted me, did you?"

"I'm sorry Wangja-nim."

"Let's stop now." Wang So stated before turning his heels.

"Lies. You're lying." whispered Hae Soo making him halt. Tears rolled along her cheeks, realizing that the man before her was deadpan serious.

The 4th prince mirthlessly smiled before adding, "We promised to not lie to each other."

* * *

"Hae Sanggung? Hae Sanggung!" she was pulled from her musing at the sound of her title.

Focusing on the Head Eunuch who worried about her silence, she managed to smile shyly. "Excuse me Park Sangseon... you were saying?" she said, this time much more attentive.

The old Head Eunuch leaned in and murmured, as if sharing a secret. "The King will grow impatient."

The young woman immediately understood the message and then looked at her tray where tea set and medicine were placed. The young monarch will probably throw a tantrum, he usually did anyway. Staring off at the Royal chamber's doors, she took a deep breath before stepping into the dragon's den.

"What took you so long?!" immediately yelled the King as she made her way towards him, ever cautious.

"My apologies, Pyeha."

The court lady placed her tray on the royal bedside table. She began to prepare the decoction under the inquisitive yet reassured gaze of King Jeongjong. He would never tell a soul but every time Hae Soo seemed to be a bit late for her duties, his mind was screaming that his toy might just have run away from the palace. Oddly enough those thoughts infuriated and unsettled him all the same. She was only his hostage, wasn't she? Cold eyes rested on Hae Soo. "I ordered you not to stall, didn't I?"

"Indeed, Pyeha."

Unfazed, the court lady only concentrated on her work. After a few minutes, she served the medicinal tea in a small bowl and presented it to the King. Resuming her position beside the table Soo stood there, head down, hands on her stomach praying he would just drink it quickly.

Unfortunately, Wang Yo didn't move an inch but continued to observe her with curiosity. Soo was quite good at avoiding his eyes, however his piercing gaze obviously made her feel uncomfortable. Smirking, he reached out towards the cup and then stopped short. "Taste it!"

The shock made Soo lift her head, at last, he locked gaze with her. She seemed to fume inwardly, her eyes took on a darker shade and her lips trembled very slightly.

"The tasters have already checked the ingredients." Soo retorted, "It's not poisoned." She saw the man smirk and shake his head in mock humor.

"One is never too careful." Yo sneered, more threatening he thought fit to add, "Taste it in the cup you have just served me!"

"I cannot decently drink in Your Majesty's bowl … I...I-" Hae Soo protested.

The King tilted his head. "Shall I harm one of my dearest brothers for you to obey?"

She quickly fell silent when she saw the dangerous expression of the man in front of her. Soo took the golden cup with her right hand and while carrying it up to her lips, she kept a watchful eye on her captor.

Once she took a sip, Yo immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled the bowl -she was still holding- towards his own lips. He watched as her eyes grew in utter horror, squeezing firmly Hae Soo's wrist, he drank the decoction very slowly and while doing so his cold eyes never left her face. He saw rosy cheeks and then indignation in her pretty face. Inwardly, he chuckled. She was undoubtedly amusing.

"Pyeha!" Soo chided.

What he had just done was scandalous. Conscious of their closeness, Soo tried to pull her hand back but to no avail for Wang Yo tightened his hold.

 _Try me_ , he thought with a smirk.

The touch had her heart pounding and heat washing over her whole body. Tension was tangible as they stared at each other in challenge. After what it seemed like eternity, the king finally released her hand, she drew back immediately trying to calm her heavy breathing. He perfectly knew how to affect her and she didn't like it one bit.

Yo laughed frankly this time, feigning ignorance, "What is the matter, Hae Soo?"

Hae Soo tended to be chatty whenever she was panicking. "You thought it was poisoned then why did you drink it... ju-just after me? Why?"

"I am the King, I do what I want!" he replied flatly, clearly amused by her flaming cheeks.

Obviously he couldn't tell her how it was refreshing to have her around, how she made him curious like no other, how he understood now why all his brothers were attracted to her at some point. A shame he didn't interact with her sooner, things might have been different then. "Do not be late for morning attendance..."

"Very well, Pyeha."

"You may go now." added the king as he prepared to go to bed. Soo grabbed her tray and almost reached the door when a shiver ran along her back.

"You are actually the jewel of the crown." Wang Yo murmured coldly. _I will not get rid of you._

 **-Three months later-**

During summer, State's affairs took all the King's time. His Majesty and his advisors were busy from dawn to dusk, several days in a row. A heat wave had affected the country and People of Goryeo started to suffer from heatstroke.

Hae Soo wasn't an exception but she endured it with courage. Wang Yo's health was affected as well, lack of sleep combined with the heat weakened him gradually. He never let it show though but Soo was no fool.

Unintentionally, she happened to know him better than she would care to admit it. She then noticed that the King was irritated about something but his dark circles and menacing aura prevented her from investigating the matter further.

"The king is with the Queen mother. Do not serve him tea." the Head eunuch warned Soo when she arrived in front of the Prayer Hall.

"Very well, Park Sangseon." she bowed and then entered into the room.

"Yo-ah... make Jung-ie the crown prince..." Soo heard the Queen Mother's unremitting plea and she'd wished being elsewhere at that moment.

"Enough Mother! There are things more important-" Yo replied. He stopped himself when he noticed Hae Soo.

The Court Lady bowed low, missing Queen Mother's disgusted face and Yo's appreciative eyes, she then proceeded to serve Queen Yoo.

The King just stared at his court lady who after serving tea, stood on the sidelines. _She saves me_ _from another headache._

Soo, even head bowed, sensed His Majesty's scorching gaze on her. While serving the Queen Mother's tea, she had glanced at her Royal son, he seemed tired and weaken however, oddly Queen Yoo didn't seem to be worried for her son's condition at all and kept imposing futile matters on him.

Hae Soo's presence prevented the King's mother from nagging at him any longer. "We will discuss the matter later..." Queen Yoo concluded.

In the distance, a thunderbolt could be heard, Wang Yo froze, his expression turned somber. "Mother, the matter is closed." It was her cue to leave, Queen Yoo huffed in indignation and then walked out of the room.

The king was lost in thought, his brown eyes were dark with some unfathomable emotion. Hae Soo cautiously approached Yo in order to take tray and tea set away but the sight that she witnessed tightened her heart. The king looked so... vulnerable at that moment. _Is it fear I see in your eyes, Pyeha?_

* * *

 _Lying in bed, Soo thought of air conditioner, ice-cream... of iced-tea?! She sat up in amazement. Of course, fresh sweet tea._

" _Hae Soo, you're a genius!" she congratuled herself._

 _Thunderbolts were frequent in summer especially in afternoon or evening. And tonight, the night sky featured a natural firework. Soo's thoughts drifted back to King Jeongjong. Lately, he seemed to be on edge, his gaze often wandering skyward- like earlier._

" _Am I worried... for him?!" Hae Soo grimaced. Unlikely. She then shook her head and went to bed. Tomorrow will be another tough day and she had lots of work to be done._

* * *

Wang Yo, who didn't have a wink of sleep, was having an afternoon meeting with Prince Won and Prince Wook. They sat in one of the many outdoor pavilion, discussing.

Wook noticed the King's weary eyes. "Pyeha... you seemed unwell."

"I've been busy with State's affairs as of lately... I'm fine." Yo replied, then he pointedly smirked, "I appreciate your concern."

"Even thought His Majesty says so... It's normal for people who really care for you to worry..." Won said with a shifty look. "In contrast to someone..."

"What are you talking about?" asked the King. Wook looked interrogative as well.

"Rumor has it... that Hae Soo ran all around Damiwon with a beaming face, disappeared from time to time and came back with untidy uniform." Won glady answered.

The King said nothing but his eyes darkened.

"Perhaps Hae Soo is planning something...?" concluded the 9th Prince

Wook interjected. "And then again, she has always been a cheerful child." Won chuckled.

Coincidently, the Head Eunuch flanked by several court ladies made their appearance. As Won stated it, Hae Soo was radiant despite the heat wave, the 9th Prince pointedly smirked at her. The court ladies proceeded to serve the three men, Soo placed Yo favorite's snack in front of him and was about to pour some tea, when Won stopped her. "Even _I_ know that His Majesty doesn't drink tea lately... How dare you act so unconcerned?"

Hae Soo's eyes grew like saucers and darted from right to left. Glancing at the King, she noted his dark expression and her heartbeat increased immediately. Bowing her head in panic, she stammered, "I-I... thought-"

"You really are fearless, aren't you?" said Wang Won with wicked smile.

Park Sangseon stepped in. "Hae Sanggung wanted to surprise His Majesty with a brand new sort of tea."

Soo could have died of shame, even if he came to her rescue the Head Eunuch didn't have to exagerate... it wasn't _really_ a surprise. She saw the King flex one of his eyebrows.

Then Yo directly looked her. "What kind of tea, Hae Soo?" Smirking widely he saw her reddened cheeks. She wanted to please _him_? That was unexpected.

"A fresh sweet tea, Pyeha." Soo replied in a whisper.

The King motioned for her to serve him, he carefully took a sip then another and emptied his cup eventually. It was refreshing to say the least, the sweetness combined with his favorite flavor took him by surprise. It felt good to drink such beverage on hot days like today. Never had he tasted a _fresh sweet tea_ but he lied. "It is not so bad."

"Hae Sanggung brew the tea and let it cool down in a bottle. She then immersed the whole bottle in the stream running under the Damiwon's cave to keep it cool." explained proudly Park Sangseon. "She was restless since His Majesty refused to drink hot tea for so long."

Soo looked at the Head Eunuch, dumbfounded. He didn't have to explain it all like that. The King will misunderstand her gesture for sure.

"It's that so, Hae Soo?" asked Yo with a glint in his eyes.

Hae Soo sighed heavily. "Park Sangseon is most kind. I only did my duty, Pyeha."

Wang Yo pointedly smirked at Won, the latter seemed to feel uncomfortable suddenly.

Wook chuckled softly, "How thoughtful of you to care for His Majesty's well being, Soo."

The Court Lady narrowed her eyes, she must've missed the hints.

* * *

Thunderbolts and lightening bombarded the night sky as Hae Soo quickened the pace to give the King his medecine. Once she stepped into the Royal bedchamber, she was greeted by an eerie atmosphere. Wang Yo seemed frozen in his bed, haggard look painted his face as he was gripping his chest tightly.

"Pyeha...? What is the matter?" said the court lady while approaching the bed.

Another crashing sound could be heard, Wang Yo closed his ears with his hands, really scared. Soo worried immediately, sitting on the bed she shook him by the shoulders.

"Pyeha... it's alright, there's nothing to fear..." Soo tried to calm him down. She came to realize that the King was afraid of thunders and instead of laughter, she couldn't help but feel empathic. "I will call someone... maybe the Queen Mother will-." said Soo frantically.

With revulsed eyes, Yo reached out and grabbed her hand. "Do not dare to call for help!" He loathed the look in her eyes, she felt pity, he assumed.

Soo was simply alarmed. "But-but... you're not alright, Pyeha-"

"I said _no_!"

"You're trembling... How can I be of help then?"

Without warning, his large hand circled around her throat and he squeezed. "Do you take me for a fool? You are not here to help me. You're like everyone else, just expecting something in return. Do you really think I cannot kill you?"

Soo tried to steady her erratic heart and with courage, she reached up for Yo's hand around her throat. Resting her warm palm on his cold fingers, she said in a hoarse voice. "I do not wish anything from you, Pyeha. If you just want support then I'm here, I'll be on your side... If you wish to kill me then my life is yours to dispose."

Wang Yo stared into her brown eyes, she looked so sincere that his hand dropped down from her throat.

"Can I _really_ trust you?" he wondered, more to himself than her.

Sensing his conflict, she asked hesitantly. "Shall I go? Then I will leave you alone."

With pained expression he just stared at her, unable to answer anything. Hae Soo then stood up from the bed and was ready to leave when Yo abruptly seized her hand once again, pulling her down next to him. "Stay." _I want you by my side._

They stayed like that for a moment, hands linked. It began to thunder again, Yo trembled instantly. Without realizing it, she started to hum in order to divert his attention. Wearily, Yo lay down on his side, turning to face her. Then, she sang the same song she used to sing at Wang Eun's birthday party. Wang Yo relaxed gradually, the lyrics affected him while her voice soothed his soul oddly. He never let go of her hand until his eyes dropped shut. _Why did it have to be you? Why are you the one who can console me?_

* * *

Well...?


	2. Chapter 2

SoSooJANG **thank you** for reading my story and leaving such nice words. I'm glad that you like the first chapter, hope the rest of the fic will please you ;D

Taehumama *big hug*

Hmm the second chapter doesn't turn out like I wanted, I'm still wondering if I moved things too fast between YoSoo...

Anyway, please tell me your thoughts on it.

* * *

 **-Two months later-**

"I don't know what she did to deserve such extra-workload..." murmured a random Damiwon court lady.

"I heard rumors..." replied her co-worker, "it seems His Majesty hates her guts since she was close to the 4th prince." the women were in the Damiwon's kitchen, observing discreetly Hae Soo from afar. The latter was grinding some herbs and making preparation for His Majesty's tea. At 3 a.m.

"Ah, it's that so. She is not _favored_ at all then?!" stated the first girl.

"Favored?!" the other girl scoffed, "No way, if anything I think the King wants to crush her."

Hae Soo was thinking the same thing inwardly. Grumpy by the sudden awakening, she was still collecting her wits. The Head Eunuch had said it was an urgent order from the King. Porridge and tea?!

When Soo entered the King's quarters, it was oddly silent. Meeting Park Sangseon's gaze, they bowed at each other after that the old Eunuch dismissed all the Court Ladies and Eunuchs who stood there waiting to serve His Majesty.

Park Sangseon informed, "The King has forbid us to attend to him."

"Then, what am _I_ doing here? With tea and porridge no less?"

"You are the only one allowed nigh His Majesty."

Hae Soo stared at the old eunuch until she realized this wasn't a joke. It was clear that Wang Yo was acting on a whim again, Soo gritted her teeth in aggravation. Both royal guards bowed their head slightly before Soo entered into the Royal bedchamber. Was it sympathy... or perhaps pity, Soo saw in their eyes?

"What took you so long?" Wang Yo tried to yell but ended up coughing instead.

The Royal Court Lady rolled her eyes, she was waiting for the tantrum anytime soon but strangely enough, it never came. She frowned and slowly approached the Royal bed, Soo then noticed the King under a blanket while sweating bullets. She gracefully closed the distance and placed the tray, she was holding, on the bedside table. She looked at the towels and basin filled with water on another low table and her gaze returned to Wang Yo.

King Jeongjong was ill.

She now understood the eerie atmosphere once she had stepped into King's quarters and why the servants were all anxious. "Pyeha...?" Soo said in a murmur. No response.

Touching quickly his forehead, she noted that Yo's fever was high indeed, no wonder he couldn't throw a fit. _Karma_ , she thought with a faint smile.

"Shall you not be more attentive of your health?" Hae Soo taunted.

He weakly opened his eyes, surprising her in the process, Yo caught her hand in his and placed it delicately on his forehead. Her fresh palm felt good on his feverish skin. The king closed his eyes in sheer relief, "Mother never liked weakling and I never disappointed her so far."

Soo said nothing but she was here, she had been present anytime he needed her. His traitorous mind shouted that it was only per duty but Wang Yo quickly pushed the thought aside, now wasn't the right time to ponder about the matter.

"Mothers always want the best for their children." The court lady said.

Yo snorted, "Mine can cast aside sons who won't make her shine."

Soo's gaze softened, Wang Yo, King of Goryeo like any other human was also afraid of being abandoned by his mother. After all, she had shamelessly discarded So. Hae Soo sat on the bed and proceeded to plunge a small towel in the water. Wiping off the sweat from Yo's forehead, throat and neck, she saw him relax under her care, an unfathomable look plastered on his face.

He had dismissed everyone else but wanted her by his side. Only _she_ could witness his weakest moments, like she did months ago, during the thunderbolt matter. Only _she_ could be allowed to stay this close to him because even though she saw him at his lowest, Soo never disclosed his secrets so far and Yo had appreciated her silence.

"It's all because of you..." he said in a weak voice, "you didn't choose a proper garment."

Soo almost choked in indignation, the man had some gall. He wanted _so much_ to be praised for his archery skills that he ended up practicing all afternoon on windy field. Sure, two of his brothers were present but all the spectators could have seen his supremacy over them. Wang Won was bad at archery so there wasn't so much threat coming from him. Wang Wook's arrows touched the target every now and then but bull-eyes were rare. Soo even wondered why the King kept humiliating his younger brothers for such long time.

Throughout the practice Wang Yo kept looking at her direction whenever he hit the bull-eyes. And she could swear to God, the man had never missed once. Oh and that disgusting smirk, how she wished to wipe it off from his royal face. Was he showing off... to impress her? _Unlikely_.

"How could've I known that _you_ would spend all your afternoon on the field?" Soo retorted, holding back a sarcasm and a whack on his head.

"You could have bring me a cape..." Yo suggested, he didn't like her tone but he let her off the hook this time. He just knew she was trying to remain calm, everything about her was so clear to him now.

The Court Lady had to remind him. "Park Sangseon was ready to give it to you any time but instead you just let the poor man held onto it all afternoon, Pyeha."

Again. Her tone. Was she aware of being the sole person he allowed to backtalk to him like that? "It's all your fault! Take your responsibility, look after me for the rest of the night!" Yo ordered, finally releasing her hand from his own.

Hae Soo was raging, even in his sickbed, the King could be so infuriating. She should choke him to death now, nobody would be the wiser, right? Wrong. Resigned, she helped Yo sit up comfortably against the bedhead and proceeded to feed him porridge.

Despite his condition, Hae Soo could swear he enjoyed way too much the situation, he slowly ate small bits and drank his medicine with the tea. Sliding down on the mattress once more he ordered, "Wash my body properly and change my clothes."

The Royal Court Lady nearly dropped the tray of unfinished food she held, she placed it carefully on the table and slowly turned herself to observe Wang Yo. The man was shamefully serious, strangle him right now wouldn't be so bad, she was seething.

"I will call Park Sangseon-" she stood up so quickly that the king nearly missed grabbing her wrist however in one swift motion, he pulled her back to sit down next to him on the bed.

"I hate repeating myself." Yo murmured, "it's an order, _Hae Soo_!"

Maybe she was too edgy but she had the weird feeling that the King _liked_ to use her full name, he always seemed to emphasize every syllable. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed and uneasy while her face slowly heated up. It was an outrageous order.

Sure, she already saw a partial naked man's body. Truth to be told, she even took a quick peak at them that fateful day -before the exorcism rite- all the Wang's brothers were bathing in Damiwon.

Sure, she was from afar but still could tell that King Jeongjong's body was no joke ever since he was a young lad. And right now glancing nervously at the man beside her, she highly doubted a _bad_ change in his physique. If she was to be honest Wang Yo was far from being ugly and alas she couldn't stay indifferent face to him.

"Beside, it's not like you've never seen me half-naked before."

"Who-who saw you naked? I've never looked at you during your bath."

" _Before_ the exorcism rite." He reminded her.

The memory made her feel uncomfortable, Yo hid his perfect grin. While he managed to peel off his white satin undershirt, his intense gaze never left her face. Hae Soo felt butterflies in her belly, gulping with difficulty, her whole body tensed as her face turned scarlet.

"Look... ho-how can you undress without prior notice like this? _Pyeha_ , have you no shame at all?" she hissed but that did not faze him. Worse, she could tell that he was even gloating.

"It is crime to not tend to Your King." Wang Yo smirked, "You could be charged of regicide if I die in your care."

"I seriously doubt that _you_ could die from a fever." Soo muttered. She heard him chuckle.

Eventually, she ended up cleansing his royal upper body -refusing to go lower- and changed his underclothes. During the whole process, as her eyes were tight shut she unfortunately missed the amused look on His Majesty's face. Minutes later, Hae Soo found him soundly asleep, she then placed her palm on his forehead, his condition was far better now. She sighed in relief and exited the Royal bedchamber at last.

Outside, the Head Eunuch waited patiently, worries waned off slowly from his old face upon seeing Soo's relaxed smile. There were no need for words between them. Thanking the Heavens inwardly, Park Sangseon smiled. "You should take a rest as soon as possible."

Indeed, it was nearly 6 a.m. The young woman nodded and bowed gracefully. Casting one last glance over her shoulder toward the King's quarters, she headed back to Damiwon. _Even the King is feeling insecure sometimes._

* * *

Hae Soo has been summoned in Yo's mother quarters first in the morning. "It seems that you're aware of all the King's issues" said the Queen Mother to Soo, the latter stood in the middle of the room, Queen Yoo circling around her like a vulture.

"You know about his weaknesses. You will use it against him, " Queen Yoo snarled, "tell me how much are you aware?"

Soo sighed, "The King's matters are not to be discussed-"

A loud slap rang in the air, Soo faltered backward and then the Queen Mother forcefully gripped the court lady's hair, arching Soo's head aside. "Don't you dare mock me! He is my son!"

"He's still the King." replied Soo, stubbornly refusing to shed tears.

Queen Yoo seemed taken aback by her answer. "Right, he is the King... for now."

Soo's brow furrowed at the Queen Mother's last words. At that moment she felt sorry for Yo and So.

 **-Two months later-**

The palace was a busy place as usual but the hot topic recently was the King and his Court Lady's relationship. Each person in the Palace was puzzled, wondering whether Hae Soo was a _favored_ Sanggung or not. Some even pitied her for having such bad luck and serving directly a King like Wang Yo.

Indeed, Soo worked harder than any other court lady and still it wasn't enough for King Jeongjong or so she thought... because the truth was Wang Yo had noticed her efforts, her goodwill, the respect she gave him even thought he was a cold monster in her eyes. He was still confused about such contradiction within this frail woman...

He was fast realizing that he appreciated to be the center of her attention, pleased to bask in her genuine concern because it felt very different from his mother's worry. It was indeed nothing alike because in contrast to everyone else, Soo never expected anything in return.

In the last few days, Wang Yo noted Hae Soo's paleness, she seemed to grow increasingly weak. Oddly enough it affected him, so he had ordered for a physician to visit the Court Lady. The diagnostic just puzzled and angered Yo at the same time.

"Hae Sanggung's been poisoned... although it's a light poison it will cause her death if taken longer." The physician informed with a bow, he didn't even dare to look up, for the King just exuded a threatening aura.

Fists clenched and eyes darker than usual, Wang Yo was indeed menacing. _Bloody fools, they should not have touch her_... "Just give her the cure without her knowing." The King ordered.

"I shall obey, Pyeha." Assented the physician before leaving the throne room.

A fortnight later, Yo observed Soo's healthier face, she seemed to recover from her predicament and somehow, it relieved him. She still looked a little pale but so much better now.

"Is the tea not to your liking, Pyeha?" Hae Soo inquired. Her innocent doe-like eyes bore into his. "Shall I go fetch you a new one?"

They were in the Royal throne hall. She then approached the table in front of the King and was ready to take away the unwanted delicacies when suddenly Wang Yo's firm hand grasped one of her wrists. He pulled her closer to him while avoiding the table, she stood in-between his long legs.

Entwining their fingers, he forcefully made her kneel before him. With his free hand, he delicately caressed Soo's face. The Royal Court Lady didn't even dare to breath, heart pounding and face red in confusion, she could only gaze up at him for she never saw such expression in the King's face. He almost looks like he cares... she mused. Her poor heart couldn't beat any faster. It was insane.

"I always protect what's mine even if I have to _kill_ in the process." Yo whispered, hand against her jaw his big thump traced her cheekbone then he added, "To have and to keep, I had always lived by those rules."

"Pyeha, I don't understand-"

"Never eat or drink something Palace people might send you." With one last glance at her face Wang Yo stood up and exited the room, leaving a puzzled court lady on the floor.

The next weeks were awful, Soo witnessed a bloody purge. A political purge, she thought clueless. Indeed, several members from the Queen Mother Yoo's clan, the Hwangbo's clan and Wang Won's Household were executed. The Court Lady didn't understand much but some rumors stated that King Jeongjong wanted to establish his authority while others considered that he went on this killing spree for personal reasons.

Hae Soo didn't have time to be idle anyway because at the same moment Chaeryung was sent back to the 9th prince's residence. The king had released from service many Damiwon's court ladies, including her friend. Chaeryung said her farewell with teary eyes and heavy heart, "Soo Agassi, I'm so sorry."

"Why? Don't worry for me, I will be fine." Reassured Soo.

Chaeryung sobbed even more, "I-I've never..."

Dismissing any more thought, Soo just hugged her friend tightly and wished her all the best, "Please take care of you and stay healthy, hm?"

Meanwhile, Wang Yo summoned few members of his family. Queen Yoo, Wang Wook, Wang Won and Hwangbo Yeon Hwa were presently in the Royal throne room. The King coldly looked upon them all, Queen Mother stood closer to him but received the same treatment.

"I am certain you know full well why you are all here." Yo started, "but let me make things even more clearer."

He paused, staring coldly at each person. "Don't ever try to harm what belongs to me." They all practically cowered from fear.

"Pyeha, I'm sure there's misunderstanding-" Queen Mother, proud woman as ever, stood her ground but was distressed nonetheless.

Yo smiled evilly. "The purge is my last warning."

Princess Yeon Hwa clenched her fist but said nothing. Prince Won gulped and bowed his head low. Prince Wook only seemed... confused?

Yo knew that this quartet was involved in Soo's poisoning and that in a way or another they had worked together, perhaps Wook was really innocent, the King mused. Anyway, without proper evidence he couldn't charged them guilty so he purposely made his warning clear, for all of Goryeo to witness.

"If Heavens provide me a reason, I will have your necks." He needed to add.

Sure, they were aware of Wang Yo's ruthlessness, of his calculating mind or even his cruelty, one would dare say however the four of them would've never imagined this anger. No, the king was _beyond_ furious. The dragon was fiercely protecting his den and harming Hae Soo was like begging to meet the Maker earlier than expected.

* * *

Yo noticed his Court Lady's sideways glances though he would rather appreciate the tea's flavor and stayed mute for awhile. No wonder Taejo Wang Geon wanted to taste Soo's tea even at his deathbed, it was excellent. Eventually, King Jeongjong turned his attention to his Court Lady. "What is the matter, Hae Soo?"

Whenever they were alone, the king just addressed her like they were close, although it disturbed her she kept quiet. Surprise was evident on her face. Did he see through her that easily? "What did those people do to deserve to die?" she asked weakly.

Wang Yo put down his cup, frowning he tilted his head. "They commit treason."

"So I heard but what did they _exactly_ do?"

"They tried to take what's mine." The glint in his eyes appeared again.

Soo was clueless."You mean the _throne_?"

Wang Yo was in good mood as he motioned for her to come closer. The Court Lady's frightened eyes darted everywhere. "I'm sorry Pyeha, I didn't mean to pry bu-but there were rumors..."

"Come here at once." Yo ordered with calm. He watched as Soo sat on the floor next to him. They were in the Prayer Hall and she was at arm's length. "The throne is _one_ of the thing that I need to protect." Yo whispered. He reached out to caress her cheek but Soo flinched at the touch, more surprised by the gentleness of such cruel man than by the touch itself. She never expected to spot such raw feelings from Wang Yo either. His eyes just screamed possessiveness.

"Pyeha, did you kill those people because of me...?" Soo murmured, heart pounding like crazy. "Did they really poison me?"

The King resumed his position and continued to drink his tea. Soo backed away a little, still flushed and puzzled. _Pyeha, did you protect me in your own wicked way? Why?_

"I heard the Queen Mother is harassing you about me." Yo informed. "But you stubbornly kept quiet."

Hae Soo shifted uncomfortably, she couldn't stand his intense gaze. "I- I-"

"Even if the Queen Mother summoned you, don't go anywhere without my permission. Understood?"

The court lady nodded, she would've agreed on anything just to escape Yo's eyes.

"Jung-ie went to war." Yo stated as he scanned her form.

Head bowed to hide her embarrassment, Soo spoke, "So I heard." She still had difficulty to digest the whole situation, the Court Lady always thought that King Jeongjong couldn't care less about her fate.

"I did not send him-"

"14th Prince always craved sword fights and wild spaces, since I know him."

Oddly, Wang Yo didn't want for her to assume that he had sent his younger brother to death but then he noted that his Court Lady knew Jung by heart.

"Jung-nim will be fine, I have faith in him." Hae Soo said confidently and Yo felt something stir in his heart.

* * *

 _Day by day, Soo proved herself worthy of the King's attention._

 _Unwittingly, she pleased him beyond expectation. Morning attendances were efficient like never before, the Royal court lady was very knowledgeable about plants, cosmetics and soaps, she also memorized His Majesty's taste in clothing and was now capable to choose in his royal wardrobe without hesitation._

 _However, the moment Wang Yo appreciated the most was whenever Soo served him tea because he always felt relaxed and invigorated afterward. Whether it was due to her simple presence or the tea she served. He always wondered._

 _As for the Royal court lady, life treated her better._

 _In a way being the so-called favored Sanggung had its advantages, other court ladies and eunuchs treated her with utmost respect, she had her own well-furnished room and the workplace wasn't so bad actually. She was even praised by Park Sangseon for her hard work._

 _No, the only problem was King Jeongjong. She sometimes had trouble to understand the man. She even thought of split-personality, brain-disorder and whatnot... Really, how could he be almost decent one moment and then act like a conceited bastard, the next? He didn't use violence nowadays or at least not towards her. No, he just had a knack for finding people's weakness and use it against them. And to her dismay she often had that privilege being around him all the time._

* * *

"Pyeha, you know that I was unable to go against my brother's decision." Yeon Hwa closed the gap between them.

Yo frowned. "Don't lie Yeon Hwa. When your brother turn on me, you were by his side. You also had a hand in Hae Soo's poisoning..."

"Why that lowly servant's life is a concern to you?"

Yo didn't answer as he, himself, didn't want to know the reason. Imagining Soo's dead or gone away just made the King's blood boiled.

"I could be a great help..." suggested Yeon Hwa.

"You're still greedy for the Queen's position, aren't you?" Yo asked, seizing her by the waist.

Elated by their closeness the Princess smiled prettily. "Goryeo is my dream too."

The both of them were in the Royal bedchamber. Yo smirked and slowly leaned into her. Yeon Hwa closed her eyes expectantly however nothing came, instead Wang Yo's breath fanned across her ear.

"I've come to understand lately that loyalty and support are very important for a King." He whispered, "But need I remind you that you're very lacking in both area."

The Princess blanched at his cruel words.

"Pyeha, your tea is ready." announced Park Sangseon and before the King could answer something, the double doors slid open and Soo, holding a tray, made her entrance.

When she looked up, her eyes grew wide in embarrassment. The King was holding Yeon Hwa in his arms. Hae Soo immediately dropped to her knees and bowed, "I beg your pardon for the inconvenience, Pyeha." She then backed away quickly and closed the door behind her.

She missed Yo's narrowing eyes while she ran away like a scaredy-cat. He was precisely going to dismiss the Princess and let Soo stay but the Court Lady had scurried away so fast that he was quite rattled by her attitude.

"You may go." Wang Yo released his half-sister and went to sit on his bed.

"Pyeha!" Yeon Hwa tried to reason however one look at the King was enough for her to know that he was furious. "Does it anger you that she saw us together?"

Wang Yo stayed quiet for a moment before remarking coldly. "There's no _us_ , the matter is closed."

Glancing back one last time at His Majesty, Yeon Hwa saw him lost in thought while a scowl marred his face. Resigned, the Princess decided to leave the room.

Hae Soo never came back into the Royal bedchamber that evening though the King had unconsciously waited for her. The medicinal tea was left in Park Sangseon's care making Yo even more mad. The next morning, Soo brought his Royal garment in the bedchamber, still embarrassed for witnessing an intimate moment between Wang Yo and Yeon Hwa, the Court Lady only wanted to lay low. Assuming that the King must be angry at her intrusion last night, she avoided eye-contact altogether.

Yo clad in white underclothes had silently observed her since she stepped foot in his room. He nonchalantly drew near her, angry eyes never left her feature as Hae Soo never crossed his gaze either. Sensing an overpowering presence in front of her, Soo lowered her head even more. "Greetings to His Majesty."

Sighing heavily, he opened his arms widely and then Soo draped him with two layers of outer clothes, she finished by clipping his belt. When she took a step back, Yo circled an arm around her waist. Hae Soo almost choked in surprise, putting her fists against his chest, she looked up at him for the first time today.

"P-Pye-Pyeha?!"

"Don't you dare do this to me!" He threatened with a growl. Yo couldn't stand her attitude, in his furious mind she seemed to drift away...

She blinked. "What are you talking about Pyeha?"

"Don't ignore me-"

"But I've never-" Confusion overthrown embarrassment, Soo felt at lost. Completely.

"Don't drift far away... from me." Wang Yo slowly leaned into her.

The Court Lady's heart was going to explode, the King wasn't making any sense, but one thing was sure he was too close to her. His lips were only inch apart now and then she did the only sensible thing she knew would work, she hid her face against his chest. She heard Yo chuckle and then his free hand cupped the back of her head. Too dumbstruck to even talk, Soo stood in his warm embrace motionless.

"I will not let you stray away either." Wang Yo murmured.

* * *

Until next time Chingudeul ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! Thanks for reading ;D

Oh and **SashaBlackHolme** s, I'm glad that you found my story and actually liked the premise. Hope you will find the rest satisfactory. :D

* * *

"Pyeha, it's time to hold Court." Park Sangseon announced before the doors slid open.

Soo promptly stepped out of Wang Yo's embrace, mortified. The king chuckled though he immediately missed her warmth. Then the Head eunuch's gaze darted from Yo to Soo but he kept his mouth shut. Better be safe than sorry.

"Hae Sanggung, Damiwon is requesting your presence." Park Sangseon informed.

He watched as the Court Lady profusely bowed and left the bedchamber in hurry. One quick glance at the king and the old eunuch instantly remarked his master's good mood. Yo strode off, a faint smile grazing his lips.

The rest of the day, Hae Soo ran all around the palace, duties kept coming at her. As the upcoming Double Yang Festival was around the corner, Court Ladies and Eunuchs were more busier than usual. Preparations ran smoothly for Soo's part, indeed His Majesty's Royal garment was prepared since a week ago, the chrysanthemum flowers had dried nicely for the King's tea and she'd also secured the recipe and ingredients for Wang Yo's favorite snacks. All was well... on the surface.

When dusk descended upon Songak, Hae Soo's unconscious steps took her to the Donji Lake, she stayed there for a moment observing its beautiful colors and... raking her mind about what happened with the King on the morning. Indeed she was still puzzled about the whole situation especially since she received Yeon Hwa's visit in Damiwon hours later.

 _"Don't be shameless and stop clinging onto His Majesty, just because he's been once merciful with Eun you don't have to whore yourself out to him." Yeon Hwa said in irritation._

 _"I fear, you've been misinformed. I'm not expecting anything from His Majesty. Should you have some complaints, please discuss the matter with him and he shall dispose of me." Soo answered with aplomb._

 _Yeon Hwa smirked, "Oh don't worry, when Pyeha will grow tired of you, he will get rid of his new toy."_

 _"If what you said it's true, why are you worrying about your highness? I will get out of your sight in no time." The court lady spoke._

 _"Because you're an eyesore, the faster you get away from his side, the better."_

 _Soo sighed, "It seems that we have a misunderstanding, I'm the Head court lady unless His Majesty change my position, I cannot decide myself to not serve him... Then have a good day, your Highness."_

Her conversation with the Princess still lingered on her mind, "How am I supposed to act around the King then?" Soo muttered to herself. _Distant? Uncaring?_

Fifteen minutes later, the Court Lady headed back to Damiwon using a path widely known by the guards. Approaching the Damiwon grounds, she seemed to recognize the tuneful sound of the gayageum. Hiding behind some pillar Soo smiled, the 13th prince was so immersed in his music that he didn't even sense the young woman's silent approach.

* * *

Wang Yo's brow furrowed when he noticed a random court lady, holding a tray with his medicinal tea. The king's head turned to Park Sangseon who stood there, "Where is Hae Sanggung?"

The old eunuch looked up and tilted his head, "It's her evening's off duty, Pyeha."

"It's already that night...?" Yo said in a whisper as he suspiciously eyed his tea.

Sensing the king's conflict, Park Sangseon tried to ease all doubts, "Hae Sanggung had ground the herbs herself before entrusting the preparation to me."

Wang Yo sighed and motioned for the court lady to proceed. After fulfilling her duty, the servant left the room. The king took a sip of tea and grimaced faintly. Putting his cup down, Yo demanded, "Report."

"Hae Sanggung received Princess Yeon Hwa's visit this morning." Park Sangseon dispassionately replied.

"Where is she _now_?"

The old eunuch had to guess which one of the women the King was asking about, "In Damiwon. The guards said that the 13th Prince is presently visiting her."

"Baek Ah...?!" Yo cocked his head, he had nothing against the 13th Prince but the latter was more interested in arts and music which Yo found a waste of time and intelligence. Baek Ah would've been a wise advisor if he set his mind into it but his younger was just too sensible. No wonder his bloodline came from the fallen kingdom of Silla. Too weak to rule.

* * *

"Baek Ah-nim!" Soo's voice boomed behind the 13th Prince making him pull the wrong string of his instrument.

Looking up, Baek Ah fondly watched at his smiling friend, she didn't seem beaten or anything he noted in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Soo asked, then she eyed her surroundings, "Where's Woo Hee?"

"Am I not allowed to visit a friend? You're free, right?" The 13th Prince spoke, he saw the Court lady nod, "Then, shall we have drink?"

Thirty minutes later, the couple sat in one of the Damiwon's pavilion sipping fine wine like old times.

"So where is Woo Hee?" Soo asked again.

"I really... don't know, she is way too secretive." Baek Ah pouted.

The court lady smiled at his antics, "Yes, she is and then again, she's the woman you chose."

"You don't have to remind me, Soo."

"I don't know her like you do but one thing is certain, she loves you. Just support her in any way you can."

The 13th Prince smiled in understanding, then his feature turned somber, "How are you faring? Did Pyeha mistreat you?"

"I... I'm doing fine... _now_. His Majesty doesn't... mistreat me." _not in the way you think, that is_. Soo shifted uncomfortably.

"Really? That's a relief then... when I heard about the purge, I was scared for you... being around Pyeha all the time, it must've been tough..." Baek Ah said clueless.

Soo almost scoffed at his innocence, the best option was to change the topic, "Did you have news... from the 4th Prince?"

Baek Ah seemed at lost for words for a moment, "I-I... Hyung-nim preferred if you don't know his whereabouts. I'm sorry Soo."

Hae Soo's feature grew dark, she felt hurt but tried to not show it, "You're not at fault... the 4th Prince must still resent me."

"Do you want to send him a letter?"

"No, it won't be necessary. He made his decision. Thank you Baek Ah-nim."

And they went on like that all night long, discussing and sipping alcohol. The 13th Prince said his farewell on early morning.

"I won't be back in Songak for a long time. Please stay healthy and take care of you. Don't do anything stupid." Baek Ah implored.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." reassured Hae Soo with a confident smile. And with heavy hearts, they parted ways.

* * *

It was still too early when Hae Soo entered the King's quarters but she found Park Sangseon already there. After they exchanged greetings, the Head Court Lady motioned her two subordinates who were holding tray behind her.

"I prepared His Majesty's medicinal tea as well as his Royal garments. The black and golden one is for the Double Yang Festival." Soo informed, then she bowed lightly, "Would you please apologize to the King in my stead for I cannot serve him today due to the Festival's organization?"

"I am aware that you have to supervise the Damiwon's kitchen during the Festival however His Majesty won't be pleased with the arrangement." the old eunuch warned her.

The Court Lady smiled sheepishly, "You are the Head Eunuch, there's no one better than you. I'm sure you will find a way to appease the King."

Watching his smiling mentee, Park Sangseon couldn't help but smiled too, he admitted defeat, "Alright, just go do your duty! I will explain it to the King... and try not get myself killed in the process."

Hae Soo suppressed a giggle, "Don't worry, I will take responsibility."

An hour after Soo's leaving, Park Sangseon delicately woke Wang Yo up and mentally prepared himself for the tantrum. Several court ladies entered the Royal bedchamber.

Yo frowned immediately and growled low, "Where is Hae Sanggung?"

Each person present in the room shuddered with panic, the Head Eunuch called upon Heavens inwardly, "As the Head Court Lady, she is to supervise the whole Festival. She had prepared all her duties toward Your Majesty in advance and asked for your forgiveness."

Wang Yo clenched his fists and rose from the bed. He reluctantly let the servants prepared him for the day, completely frustrated by Soo's absence. _Do you really think you could escape me that way, Hae Soo?_

* * *

Coincidentally the 14th Prince, lightly wounded in war, had returned to Songak a day prior to the Double Yang Festival. As usual, the Queen Mother had fussed about her younger son and so leaving her side was proving more difficult than he first thought. Prince Jung had stayed by his mother's side and they had caught up for hours however since he was back home, his only thought was for Hae Soo and her delicious tea.

Jung found his favorite Court lady in Damiwon, swamped by work. "Soo-ah...?" Was she always this pretty? She looked radiant in her Royal Sanggung garment.

Soo froze for a moment, when she turned her head toward the sound she had the utmost surprise to see the 14th prince, he had matured during his short absence. Well, wars tended to have that effect she guessed. He indeed grew into a brave and nice man, like she predicted years ago.

"It has been a long time." said the Court lady. "Welcome back Wangja-nim."

Her smile was breathtaking, Jung missed Soo the most, he realized. "It has been too long indeed..." The prince replied and quickly closed the distance between them.

They now sat in a gazebo overlooking one of the many Palace pond. Hae Soo was wiping Wang Jung's hands off, they were bruised from holding a sword too much and for too long at such young age. She then applied a soothing ointment and brightened when her mind flew back to the 13th prince.

Soo laughed. "Baek Ah-nim would be scandalized if he knew it..." She finished her meticulous work, his hands were swathed in bandages. She was now serving tea.

"His expensive and precious gifts I suppose... wasting on a rough man like me." Jung flatly stated, looking fondly at his nursed hands, he heard the Royal Court Lady stifle a giggle. Smiling, he took a sip of tea and could finally relish the moment.

"I missed you." he confessed, looking at her, "I missed your tea. I missed your smile." _I want to be your support. Always._

Soo only smiled wider. "I missed you too, Wangja-nim." her voice was warm.

"I was afraid you would be gone..." he whispered, looking into his cup of tea.

"Where would I go? Pyeha never let me go out of his sight." Hae Soo informed him, she eyed their surroundings to emphasize her point.

As bitterness washed over him, Wang Jung stood up and turned his gaze toward the horizon, unable to look at Soo. "I'm sorry I cannot do more..."

"The medicines you sent, helped me a lot," she reassured him, "thanks to them, I'm quite healthy now." Standing up beside the young man she suddenly took him in her arms, like she did years ago and once again Jung had to bend low to bask in her warmth but they both appreciated the moment.

"You're already a fine man." she patted his back. "You always look out for me."

"Please, look out at the man I will become Soo-ah!"

"It will be my pleasure, Jung-nim" laughed the court lady. "Fighting!"

Jung clenched his fist for her to see and seriously added, "Hwai-ting!"

Unbeknownst to them, the King was strolling hereabouts and had witnessed their touching reunion from afar. Jung and Soo never saw Yo's tight fists when they embraced each other nor did they see his grim expression when he stormed back to his quarters like a bull.

* * *

During the Double Yang Festival, Hae Soo was too busy with her duties to think of unnecessary things. Royal family members were reunited under the same roof and thanks Heavens she thought, not the whole family was present. The King, his Queen and the Queen Mother presided the party. Princess Yeon Hwa, Prince Wook, Prince Won and Prince Jung sat across each other in distant tables. They had discussed, played games and congratulated themselves during hours. When it was time for tea, with renewed energy Hae Soo went to serve Wang Yo first and had carefully avoided his gaze at all cost.

Meanwhile, throughout the festival the King had discreetly kept his eyes on his Royal Court Lady, she was serene, effective and precise. His hawk-like gaze darted from Jung to Soo.

Oblivious to Wang Yo's ill feelings, Hae Soo then approached Jung and served him green tea with his favorite snacks. Surprised and elated by the gesture, the 14th Prince looked up to the Court Lady and gave her a smile that could rival the sun.

"Thank you, _Soo-ah_. You still remember my taste?!" he added, loud enough for everyone to notice their interaction.

Yo immediately clenched his teeth, irritation swirled within him like a tornado.

"Of course, 14th prince. I hope you will enjoy it." Soo replied with a bow, she then returned to her place next to the other royal court ladies.

Unfortunately, a younger court lady with clumsy moves bumped into Soo with her tray full of hot water. Being Soo and remembering Oh Sanggung advice, she took upon herself to save the brimming pot from crashing down on the floor, in vain hope to avoid a scene and thus a punishment for both court ladies.

"Hae Sanggung?! Oh my god, are you alright?" cried the younger court lady, she was completely distraught.

While Hae Soo had prevented the pot to crack, the hot water it contained, was all over her right hand. She has been scalded but didn't let one sound escape her throat. Eyeing pointedly at the Head Eunuch Hae Soo silently asked for help, in response Park Sangseon prevented the younger distraught maid to dig her own grave further.

If not for her co-worker's fuss everything would have been fine however Heavens were rarely on Hae Soo's side. The King had instantly noticed the incident and narrowed his eyes in concern. As for Prince Jung, in a flash, he was right away beside Soo, holding her injured hand by the forearm. He was frantic with worry.

"Soo-ah! You've been hurt?!" Jung said, he proceeded to drag Soo by the elbow. "Wait a second, I will take you to the physician!"

She protested, "Wangja-nim, that's fine! I can go by myself... I-I'm not important-" Halting them in the process.

"Jung-ah! Let her go at once! She's just a _servant_!" ordered the Queen Mother, fuming from her seat.

"Mother! Soo... _Soo is not-_ " retorted Jung.

"Wangja-nim." Soo shook her head, gripping his sleeve with her healthy hand she didn't want him to go against his mother, "please calm down."

Jung was a filial son, so he didn't mean to raise his voice at his mother but Soo was important to him. And if he couldn't take care of her properly then there was no way he could call himself a _man_.

"I will take responsibility." he firmly stated. "Don't worry Soo-ah." Wasting no time, 14th prince carried Soo in his arms, bridal style. Royal family's members froze. No exception.

"Wangja-nim!" yelped the Court Lady.

Jung didn't listen to her anymore and bowed himself to the King, "Pyeha, please allow me to take her back to Damiwon."

Soo hid her embarrassed face in Jung's chest. Both brothers looked at each other, Wang Yo wore an expressionless mask. There was a challenge in his younger brother's eyes, there was... true determination? Though the King couldn't possibly let Jung touch Hae Soo like that, the young woman's health came to his mind anyway. Yo chuckled to himself, Soo had succeeded... He had to admit defeat. _He_ , Wang Yo -like all his brothers before him- cared for her. She became his weakness too.

"Go." Was the King's simple answer. He saw Jung running toward Damiwon, Hae Soo safely secured in his arms.

* * *

When Soo arrived in front of the King's chamber this evening, the Head Eunuch was pacing back and forth. Eunuchs and Royal court ladies just stood there listless. Suddenly she heard a monstrous din coming from Wang Yo's room.

"Park Sangseon! What is the matter?" asked Hae Soo clueless.

"His Majesty just needs to calm down. We better leave him alone for now." only replied the old man. The royal court lady nodded and was about to leave her tray in Park Sangseon's care when the royal chamber's double doors slid open. For many seconds, Soo held back her breath.

The king was beyond mad, his eyes were colder than usual, she never saw him this frightening. Even that day in Damiwon when he had seized the throne, Wang Yo wasn't so scary. The royal court lady bowed her head in fear. Wang Yo's anger decreased a _bit_ the moment he saw Hae Soo standing there with the Head Eunuch, she was holding a tray. Oh yes, his medicinal tea.

"I will take my tea in the Atrium." Yo declared, blazing eyes still on Hae Soo.

Park Sangseon assented. "Very well, Pyeha."

By night simply lit by lanterns, the Palace Garden was a beautiful sight as much as the night sky was breathtaking thanks to its millions stars. Warmly dressed, King Jeongjong sat in the Atrium, Hae Soo flanked by his side prepared his medicinal tea with utmost precision.

The silence was deafening.

Park Sangseon and the rest of the party waited several feet away. _Very_ far away.

"I had dinner with Queen Mother and Jung-ie." Wang Yo said evenly, he was still observing his Court Lady who seemed serene. " _He_ asks for impossible things. Must I send him away like I did with Wang So?"

She didn't breath a word and kept on doing her work when Hae Soo finished the preparation, she poured the liquid into a golden bowl. Once more, she had no idea what the King was talking about and yet supposed that he was talking about the 14th Prince. Something must have happened during the dinner, her worries increased a bit without reason. Prince Jung was a dear friend. He was precious to her.

Yo seethed. "Why aren't you talking? Are you so afraid that I might send another of your beloved ones away?" They stared at each other, silently.

"My apologies, Pyeha... but I have no idea-" Soo calmly replied.

Yo interrupted her. "You expect me to believe that you and Jung did not form this plan together?" He grabbed his bowl and drank it before throwing it away in frustration.

"A plan...? What kind of plan?" the Court Lady retorted, she heard Wang Yo's 'humph'. Very uncharacteristic of him.

" _Your marriage_." he said almost in disgust, "Or are you planning to elope now that you don't have my Royal consent?"

* * *

Take care Chingudeul!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Friends, hope you'll enjoy this chapter...

Thanks to Taehumama, Yomiii21 and Mahua for your nice reviews.

* * *

" _Elope?_ There must be a misunderstanding-" Soo tried to reason but she saw the King stand up and then the look in his eyes screamed _danger_.

She took one step back, then two but Wang Yo stalked her every move, hovering over her he didn't intend to let go of his prey. She abruptly found herself crushed against a pillar and one muscular chest.

"Jung is planning to settle down with you in Chungju." he coldly murmured in her ear. "He wants to take you away!"

Soo's eyes grew wide with understanding. Did Prince Jung challenge the King for the throne... because of her? Did the King see Prince Jung as threat for his crown now?

"Pyeha, _I beg of you_... do not harm Prince Jung." she implored, tears were falling down on her cheeks now.

He gently cradled her face and with his big thumps Yo wiped her tears off. _Almost lovingly_. "Why must I show him mercy when he plans to take what's mine." he demanded, seeing his Court Lady's eyes grow even wider.

"Jung-nim never wanted the throne, he's most happy when he is free and can go to wars. That's the reason he is an awesome General. He is no threat to your crown." Soo blurted out, more falling tears on the king's fingers. She completely misunderstood his meaning.

Wang Yo grew more irritated by the seconds, it didn't help that she praised his younger brother in front of him but the faith she had in Jung was dazzling. It had pricked his pride. She still didn't understand anything. _Clueless woman_ , he thought in annoyance.

The overconfident King Jeongjong was jealous.

How he wished for Hae Soo to show him such loyalty. He now understood why Jung was so protective of her, why his younger brother would defy every Royal orders to ensure the Court Lady's safety. That _reason_ shone brightly in Soo's eyes for she simply would go to hell and back for... Jung too.

"I shall strip the 14th Prince from all his titles and send him into exile." he threatened, glad to be able to instill fear in her heart. Still pleased that he had such power over her.

"I-I can swear _on my life_ that Prince Jung had never wanted the throne." she assured with confidence. "Don't hurt him please!"

As Soo wanted to bend on her knees, Yo gripped her by the shoulders, forcefully pinning her against the pillar, "Don't you dare kneel in front of me _for Jung_! Don't take his side! Don't _defend_ him!" The king growled.

"I... I'm not taking side, Pyeha." Hae Soo stammered, "Jung-nim is my friend, I know him... he doesn't want the throne-"

Yo whispered, "What am I to you?" It was almost imperceptible.

Soo watched the king smirk and lean into her, his lips lightly grazed her own then slowly caressed her cheeks to finally rest close to her ear. All the while, Soo's heartbeat rose up dangerously.

"I will have to trust your words then, whatever happens you will take responsibility, won't you?" Yo murmured hotly against her ear. He watched as Soo nodded frantically.

"Don't ever forget then that _you_ belong to me, Hae Soo!" he warned before leaving the Atrium, his party in tow.

 _What the hell was that?_ , the Royal Court Lady's mind screamed, more shocked than frightened.

* * *

The following days were hectic, Soo tried as much as possible to avoid being alone with the King, whether she used Park Sangseon or other court ladies as the shield, she was always flanked by coworkers when she met Wang Yo.

The latter found her juvenile tactics rather amusing, her whole body expression showed him that he had affected her. She may not be aware of it but one thing was sure, the monster that he was didn't disgust her thoroughly. Wang Yo cannot be completely certain of his court lady's feelings but if she continued to care for him like she did so far, that would be enough for him to never let her go.

The Royal retinue patiently waited for the King to finish bathing, when Wang Yo shouted through the door, "Hae Sanggung, come hither! _Alone_."

Soo flinched at the order, she helplessly watched Park Sangseon motion for the court ladies to open the door. With a movement of his head, the old eunuch commanded to Soo to go into the bath-chamber.

On the verge of a heart attack, the royal court lady stepped foot in the room and found a half-naked Wang Yo, only dressed in black satin pants. Gulping nervously, she drew near the King with towels in hands, looking everywhere else but at his bare torso and scrutinizing eyes.

He looked at her bandaged hand, proof of her recent predicament and then demanded her, "Show me your hand."

The air within the Royal bath-chamber immediately tensed up.

"Your Majesty doesn't have to concern himself with a Court Lady's well-being." Soo answered humbly, she then stepped back, resting her hands on her stomach.

Point taken, though Hae Soo wasn't any servant and in time Yo would make her understand the difference but now he started the chase, towering over her until her small form touched the corner of the bath-chamber.

"You are too reckless." Wang Yo admonished. Soo quivered under his stare.

He crushed her body against the wall, took each one of her hands in his, sliding them upward along the wall. He could almost hear her heartbeat. Her face was red in embarrassment or was it excitement? Yo could not tell but he liked the sight. Suddenly, the king took the bandage off her palm and intently examined her hand.

"Pyeha... I said it was nothing." Hae Soo murmured, trying to calm her wits. Her palm was pinkish but other than that, there was no inflammation, no blister.

"Don't ever hurt yourself again" He kissed her palm, "unless you want to witness how dangerous I can become."

Soo gulped, for in the King's eyes she saw possessiveness... and something she couldn't or wouldn't name. _Does Pyeha really care for me?_

* * *

 **-Two months later-**

"This year, the harvest isn't good and the drought doesn't help either. Goryeo will endure starvation soon..." informed one of the high officials.

"Songak is not spared by these bad news too." added Wang Wook.

"For now, close the Capital's doors, no one is to enter or exit without strict permission." ordered Yo, then he turned to Jung, "Secure Songak and be alerted."

Wang Jung, Wook and officials bowed at the King's order, "Very well Pyeha."

When other officials retired themselves leaving Yo, Wook and Jung alone in the royal library, Soo flanked by several court ladies made her entrance. She went to serve the King personally, avoiding the gaze of the three men in the room. After preparing Yo's tea, Soo was about to follow her subordinates in order to exit the library.

However Hae Soo's retreat was halted when the King tugged at her wrist and made her sit next to him on the floor.

"Stay." Yo ordered.

Soo timidly put some distance between them but Yo refused to let go of her arm, she felt like his fingers were scorching her skin, "Pyeha...?"

Jung and Wook frowned their brow in concern. Wang Yo slowly released his court lady's wrist and went to drink his tea.

Wook started, "Pyeha, maybe Soo's presence isn't necessa-"

"Hae Soo, it seems that you have friends all around Goryeo. What about the news?" Yo asked, totally ignoring Wook's objection.

Soo lifted her head in surprise, she didn't expect for the King to be aware of Wang Eun and Chaeryung's letters.

"It seems that harvest were bad this season, adding to that the drought that has been raging for a month now, the 10th Prince and Chaeryung said that starvation might kill lots of people soon." It wasn't a secret though, Soo explained the content of her letters. "and I'm afraid that diseases will start to spread afterward."

" _Diseases_?" Jung repeated.

"Everytime there's war or starvation, epidemics are always following suit." Soo answered.

"Wook-ah tell all physicians to be prepared in case of diseases." Yo ordered and his younger brother nodded.

They didn't know when it started but Yo always seemed to take into account Soo's opinion. Wook didn't breath a word as the court lady's opinions were much better than the Queen Mother's for that matter.

Weeks later, what the King and his Court feared the most happened in the Capital. Starvation and epidemic were raging, People started to curse at the Royal family and especially at the King. Fortunately, Physicians of Songak, prepared as they were, still worked night and day.

Woo Hee, leading the later Baekje refugees, protested in front of the Palace's gate. People of Goryeo joined them and the crowd grew bigger. The Royal family was caged in the Palace's walls. Two days after, Park Sangseon reluctantly gave a letter to the King.

Yo frowned and looked at the envelope, "Why is Hae Sanggung writing to me?"

"I'm not quite certain, Pyeha." only answered the old eunuch before leaving the royal bedchamber.

King Jeongjong started to read the letter, "Pyeha, if you read this letter, I surely am not by your side. People of Goryeo is starving, as the King you has the duty to help them. I am full aware that you are no Deity but still I believe that you can do something worthwhile. I beg of you, Pyeha, save your subjects. Hae Soo."

Yo's breath came out harshly, he folded the letter and shouted for the Head Eunuch. The latter instantly entered into the room.

"Where is that reckless woman?" the King growled.

Park Sangseon sighed, his master won't be pleased, "Hae Sanggung went to talk to the leader of the revolt."

"She did?!"

"It seemed that they knew each other... the Gyobang's Sanggung Woo Hee." The Head Eunuch stated.

Yo shook his head in disbelief, Soo still surprised him and then again her brashness angered him all the same.

Meanwhile, Soo and Woo Hee were discussing despite the crowd's angry noise.

"What are you doing here Woo Hee-ah? Where's Baek Ah-nim?"

"I told the 13th Prince to stay out of this. I am here for Baekje's People... no, we are _all_ People of Goryeo and we are dying, the King ought to do something!" Woo Hee replied and the crowd roared in unison.

Soo spoke, "The King is trying hard, Woo Hee-ah."

"We know that the epidemic was halted by Royal Physicians and thanks goodness, His Majesty thought of that ahead of time but right now his subjects are starving. What will he do now?"

"His majesty will find a way-" Soo's answer was cut off when a rock hit her forehead.

"Soo-ah!" cried Woo Hee and then she looked behind her shoulder, "Don't use violence, my friend didn't do anything wrong."

"She's taking side with the King!" shouted someone in the crowd.

Blood started to drip from Soo's forehead, Woo Hee pressed a handkerchief on the wound. "You should go back, Soo-ah."

"No. They won't trust His Majesty's words if I did that." Soo smiled.

At that moment, Royal guards placed themselves in front of the Palace's gate, facing the hostile crowd. Everybody tensed up.

"We won't trust him if he sent his guards to kill us." shouted another man.

"Give us food!"

"Did we all need to die for him to do something?"

"Please, give His Majesty more time-" Soo pleaded.

"You're just a servant, why are you defending the King? I know for sure that Wang Yo is not so merciful." Woo Hee asked.

The blood was soaking the tissue but Soo stayed rooted on the spot. "I... I just would like to believe in him."

Jung appeared atop of one tower. He scanned the crowd in search of Hae Soo, finding her beside Baek Ah's friend, he noticed right away her bloody forehead.

Clenching his fists around the parchment, Wang Jung shouted, "By royal decree, all the royal storehouses are to be opened, all sack of rice and provisions are to be distributed to People of Goryeo in need."

"See, I told you that the King will find a way..." Hae Soo smiled weakly and the only thing she heard was the crowd's cries of joy and relief before she loose consciousness.

"Manse, Manse Mam Manse! Pyeha!"

"Soo-ah?!" cried Woo Hee in alarm when her friend fell in her arms. Jung immediately rushed by their side and took Soo away.

* * *

When Hae Soo regained consciousness, she wasn't in her room, simply lit by one candle her surrounding was unfamiliar and it was already nighttime. In the shadow of the room, Soo distinguished a man sitting on a chair.

"Ju-Jung-nim?" murmured Soo as she sat up in the bed.

The man rose to his full height and closed the gap between them. Soo had to put a hand on her mouth when she discovered his face. "P-Pyeha, what are you doing here?"

Yo stayed quiet, his grim face made Soo want to scurry away. She unconsciously backed away when he sat face to her on the bed. When the King lifted his warm hand to touch her cheek, Soo's heart almost burst out.

"I warned you, didn't I? Why do you have to be so reckless?" Yo murmured.

"I never meant to disobey, Pyeha."

"And yet, you're hurt." Wang Yo's heart almost sank when he had seen Soo's bloody head but fortunately the Royal physician had assured him that the wound was superficial.

"It's just a scratch." Soo reassured.

"You were the only one that believes in me back there." the King stated.

The court lady remained quiet as she didn't know what to reply, her heartbeat just increased dramatically. She wanted to tell him that his gesture toward his subjects was appreciated. She was relieved that he didn't let her hopes down when she faced the crowd, truthfully King Jeongjong had made her heart waver.

"How I am supposed to let you go, Hae Soo-ah?" Yo asked her. When she looked up at him, he took that precise moment to descend onto her lips.

The next thing Soo felt was his hungry mouth on hers. Closed and tense at first, she resisted, too overwhelmed by the shock, but Yo was unyielding in his assault. He secured her face with both hands, keeping her close, the lack of air made her mouth open and it didn't take long for the King to find her tongue and mark her as his.

Hae Soo's mouth slowly surrendered to him, she melted into the kiss even though the guilt gnawed at her. Her attraction to Wang Yo was a sin. The man was a deadly sin.

He felt her trembling beneath his touch, her flaming cheeks and doe-like eyes were so alluring after the searing kiss that it took all his self-control to back away. They were both breathless when the King let go of her face eventually.

"Pyeha, you must be confused about what you feel." She tried to reason him. "I might seem to be the only person on your side but that doesn't make me special."

Yo devilishly smiled, "I'm not confused. You know everything about me... my weakness, my ambition, my dreams..."

"I've never wanted to be in that position." Hae Soo replied.

"Too bad for I will show you how fierce my loyalties are for Goryeo." Even though he was cruel and ruthless to others, the sole fact that Yo only allowed her to see his weak and caring side was more than a miracle.

The court lady blinked, "You don't have to prove me anything, Pyeha."

"You are my person, Soo-ah." Yo gently pressed his forehead against her bruised one, his right hand cupping her jaw. "I will never allow you to leave."

Hae Soo knew she was doomed the moment she started to have faith in him. She never thought she would feel valued again. _Why did his words affect me so? Am I falling for the King?_

* * *

Just so you know, in History King Jeongjong really spent 70,000 sacks of grain, but unlike in my fic, he did it to support Buddhism.

As usual, advice are appreciated. Thanks

Take care Chingudeul!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait Chingudeul.

As you will see it, I introduced Yelü Jing... in History, he was Emperor Muzong, the fourth emperor of the Khitan-led Liao dynasty. He succeeded his cousin, Emperor Shizong, after the latter was murdered in 951.

In my fic, Yelü Jing was still a Prince and was the same age around Wang Jung.

Take care,

* * *

 **-Second year of King Jeongjong's reign-**

"The situation is finally under control. The subjects are still praising your benevolence, Pyeha." An advisor informed His Majesty, who sat on his throne.

"Goryeo is in relative peace." Wang Yo replied with a concerned look.

"A Khitan's envoy will arrive in Songak prior to the New Year." added the high official, "It seems that Prince Yelü Jing will come personally."

The relation with the Khitans was tense and complex. Yo knew from experience that laying low wouldn't suffice this time.

"Then the Celebration of the New Year will be the perfect occasion to welcome our guests, don't you agree?" The King said.

The advisor bowed. "Indeed Pyeha."

Hae Soo, tray in hand, primly made her way toward Yo. The Court official excused himself and left the throne hall. After the usual preparation the young woman poured the brown liquid into a small cup and presented it to the King.

Since she stepped foot into the throne room, Yo had surveyed Soo's every move. He was like a predator before an interesting hunt, his prey however stubbornly kept her eyes glued onto the floor. "Are you avoiding _me_?" Wang Yo tilted his head.

"Let's stop now." said anxiously the Royal Court Lady, hands clapped on her stomach, head bowing low. Minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence. The young man who sat on the throne a moment ago, rose to his full height. He slightly tilted his head, seemingly perplexed.

"Stop... what?" asked Yo while getting closer to the Royal Court lady. He now stood mere inches apart from her.

"Pyeha..." whispered Hae Soo, she took two steps back, head still bowing. He was definitely a dangerous man, but lately his temper just flared up at any moment and without prior notice. She shouldn't trifle with such a person for he was the most powerful man in Goryeo.

" _Stop... what_?" he demanded once more. Wang Yo stood still, sensing Hae Soo's distress, he allowed her some space.

However, from his raging breaths, she could tell that he tried hard to remain calm. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath, "You know?! What happened between us... however whatever it was... I just cannot go on like this... I'm not that kind of woman... so let's just stop right this moment!" Eyes closed and head low, she didn't even sense that the king close the distance until she was trapped in a vice-like hold by the waist. Her face crushed against his chest.

"Hae Soo..." the king said in her ear, in a lower tone "look at me."

For once today, he looked into her doe-like eyes. For some reason, she had avoided him the past few days, even the medicinal tea usually served by her, was served by some random Court Lady. Everytime Soo had used some ridiculous excuses. As days passed, the king grew irritated... so irritated that barely the sun set he summoned Hae Soo into the Royal throne hall. Having her in his arms always felt like heaven, that soothed him immediately. He inhaled her scent. _Wild peonies_ , he guessed.

Wang Yo tightened his hold on her as his face came closer to her own, "now... what exactly do you want to stop?" he mirthlessly smirked.

Hands onto his chest, Hae Soo tried to push him away but to no avail as the action seemed to fuel the King's anger further for his grip tightened even more, "we need to stop this-this... flirt- I mean courting." she succeeded to whisper. The arms around her loosened a bit but his eyes told her different story. Was he... _annoyed_?

"Courting?" he huffed in disbelief, "Is that what we were doing...? _Courting_?" his voice took a high pitch. Yo watched as Hae Soo's face turned scarlet.

"Was this a game for you?" he growled, suddenly pushing her against the nearby pillar, one wrist pinned above her head. Her eyes grew like saucers but she pushed her luck and with her free hand, Hae Soo reached out to caress the King's cheek. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into her palm.

"Pyeha... how can this be a game? Perhaps a little deviation I dare say... either way we need to stop!" she smiled warmly, "I know my place... better than anyone. I'm a good listener so I can bring you comfort, however you'll need the support of powerful families... so please, be a wise King and listen to your People." Her smile was breathtaking. Her warm hand dropped from his face.

"Is that really what you want?" the King asked seriously. She could only nod.

Realization dawned on him, someone had talked to her, perhaps even threatened her. The King's blood boiled immediately. Someone was bold enough to threaten his person. The only person in this damn Palace who never expected anything from him. Hae Soo was undoubtedly his. _Whoever the bastard is... he won't get away with it_!, he coldly smirked. "Who is it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who is threatening you?" Yo demanded, "It must've been someone."

Soo let the silence engulfed them. Truth to be told, she received the visits of Princess Yeon Hwa and Prince Won. They had indeed tried either to threaten or bribe her. Even though, the both of them weren't really aware of Soo and Yo's relationship, they knew that the Damiwon Court Lady was of significance for King Jeongjong. Soo couldn't give away the names for fear of Wang Yo's reaction. The man was still unpredictable and... ruthless.

"Then, shall I go hunting?" the King challenged with a tilt of his head.

Hae Soo's eyes grew wide in concern.

* * *

"A Prince of the Khitan's Empire will arrive soon. Keep your interaction with him short as possible." Wang Yo looked at Soo's reflection in the mirror.

She continued to comb his hair. "Very well, Pyeha."

The Royal court lady was so obedient lately that the King grew suspicious. "What is the matter, Hae Soo-ah?" He asked.

"The rumors spread like wildfire. Your Majesty is not affected at all, that's fine... but what about me? I cannot stand the sideways glance or the way they talked behind my back."

Yo snorted in relief, Soo was still bubbly as ever. "Who are they? Shall I execute them?"

The court lady dropped the brush, looking through the mirror she watched as the King smirked... in a very good mood. _Did he just make a joke?_ In disbelief, Soo slid the golden hairpin into his knot.

"Stay by my side for the next few days." Yo demanded.

"You already said it twice... beside I'm always by you side. Pyeha, what's bothering you?"

He stood up from his chair and drew near Soo. His sudden worried expression puzzled the Court Lady even more. "By any chance, do you dread a war between Goryeo and Khitan?"

"I just have an unsettling feeling." The King answered honestly.

Soo smiled brightly. "It will be alright. Ultimately your loyalties lies with Goryeo."

Giving her a smug grin, Yo captured her lips in a fiery kiss leaving Soo breathless and dazed once he let go of her mouth.

* * *

"Greetings to the King." Prince Yelü Jing slightly bowed to Wang Yo. They were in the Royal throne hall, ministers and high officials stood in line in order to greet the Khitan prince. Royal family members were present as well.

"Welcome Wangja." greeted King Jeongjong.

Both men openly stared at each other. The Khitan prince was similar in height as Wang Yo, his rich black hair was tied up in a ponytail and wild strand of hair adorned his forehead. Prince Jing was no older than Wang Jung.

"I hope the Celebration of the New Year will be to your liking." Yo added.

A smirk grazed Prince Jing's face. "I'm sure it will, I thank you for your hospitality."

Then his gaze swept over the Royal family members and stilled appreciatively on Princess Yeon Hwa, the latter bowed in feigned shyness. Prince Jing's smirk returned in full force.

* * *

"Hae Sanggung! Hae Sanggung! There's trouble!" One of her co-worker frantically cried, running toward her like a raging bull. Hae Soo was busy grinding herbs in Damiwon.

Soo frowned in concern. "What is the matter?"

"Prince Yelü Jing wanted some ointment for his blisters but the court lady did a mistake. Now he's crying bloody murder... oh please Hae Sanggung, help us."

"His Majesty forbids me to interact with the Khitan's envoy if possible."

"Please, she will be killed... please."

Hae Soo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking her head she mentally cursed herself. "Lead the way."

Following a race through the Palace's corridor, Hae Soo arrived at destination. Shouts and crashing sound could be heard. A line of court ladies stood near the opened door, flinching in fear from the man's enraged reaction.

Without realizing it, Soo stepped into the room and bravely pried the poor Court Lady from the grasp of the mad Khitan's Prince. Shielding the weeping co-worker with her body, Soo took cautious steps backward. "We are in Goryeo, even if she made a mistake, you cannot punish her yourself like that. She is His Majesty's subject. _Our King_ will diligently handle the matter himself."

If Prince Yelü Jing was astonished, he never let it show. A fiery black-haired hellion was standing before him, her eyes were blazing fire but her attractive lips mesmerized him.

 _She is braver than a man_ , he admitted with a smirk. "Who are you and how dare you talk to me in this way?"

Hae Soo frowned. "I am of no importance, Your Highness. Please let her go and I will treat your wounds instead."

"What if you worsen my health." Prince Jing said once he calmed down.

He motioned to the crying court lady to leave and watched as the fiery woman before him relaxed instantly.

"Then, you can make an official complaint to His Majesty and have me executed."

Hae Soo stood her ground with determination. She watched the young man tilt his head, clearly baffled by her answer. His young feature was fair but one could see that he was born with the star to lead and to rule.

 _The same determined eyes as King Jeongjong_ , Soo mused.

"Hae Sanggung...?" Hae Soo and Prince Jing turned their head toward the intruder. Park Sangseon was standing at the door, he bowed to the Khitan Prince. "His majesty is asking for you." The Head Eunuch informed, looking at the court lady.

Soo gracefully bowed to Prince Jing and was about to follow Park Sangseon when a firm hand grasped her elbow, preventing her to walk away. All the court ladies present suppressed a shudder as Park Sangseon could only watch the scene taking place.

Prince Yelü Jing pulled Hae Soo closer to him. "With due respect, tell His Majesty that I will need the assistance of Hae Sanggung for a moment."

The Head eunuch froze for a split of seconds, hesitant he gazed at Soo. The latter just nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Very well, Your Highness." The Head Eunuch bowed and strode off. Court ladies brought ointment, bandages and a basin filled with water and then silently left the room.

"Please Your Highness, take a seat." Hae Soo said.

Prince Jing let go of her elbow, took a seat on the chair. Soo picked up a chair which was laying upside down on the floor, sat on it and proceeded to treat his injured hands.

"You should have treated these wounds as soon as possible." Hae Soo stated evenly. "Don't Khitans Royal family have physicians?"

The royal court lady cleaned his hands off, wiped with gentleness the water away, she put on his palm her own ointment, the one 13th Prince had sent to her. During the whole process, the Khitan Prince had observed her with softened eyes.

Prince Jing chuckled. "I was in hurry. I had a long journey."

"These wounds are not from your journey... Even I could guess you're enjoying swordsmanship and hunting." Soo calmly retorted. She had wrapped both hands.

Prince Jing burst out laughing. The kind of laughter that Soo rarely heard in the Palace. The man reminded her a mix of Prince Jung and Prince Eun.

"Clever and pretty. The best combination for a woman." Yelü Jing admired. "Shall we go enjoy tea then?"

* * *

"What was she doing there in the first place?" Wang Yo snarled.

Park Sangseon and the rest of his party knelt down, very apologetic and frightened. One of the court ladies told His Majesty the whole story. It fueled Wang Yo's anger further. _Why do you have to be so reckless? Why?_

"Afternoon tea and snack will be ready soon. Shall we serve them in the Grand hall?"

The king's mind was elsewhere. "Do that." He rose from his throne, hands curled into fists he exited the room, his party hot in his tail.

Arrived at the same time in front of the Grand hall, Wang Yo and his party crossed paths with Yelü Jing and Hae Soo in his tow. Both men stopped dead in their track to stare at each other. A silent challenge took place in a middle of the hallway.

Soo discreetly glanced at His Majesty and mentally cringed. Yo's eyes were Arctic itself, she just knew that he was beyond fury. For a split of seconds, their eyes locked and she immediately knew that he was angry at her. The Royal Court Lady promptly left Prince Jing's side and positioned herself beside Park Sangseon, a step behind the King.

"Shall we?" King Jeongjong said and he took a seat at the far end of the Grand Hall.

Princess Yeon Hwa sat next Prince Yelü Jing and across them sat Prince Wook and Prince Won. Pastries and teas were served, they had discussed pleasantly, even mentioning the siblings who were away.

"I am aware that your Grand General is on post at our borders." Yelü Jing stated.

Hae Soo looked up at the mention of Jung, she glared at the Khitan Prince, the latter caught her eyes on him and smirked pointedly at her.

"As long as neither of us crossed the borders... the truce is still ongoing." Wang Yo said in a firm voice. He didn't miss the way Prince Jing's eyes often rested on Hae Soo.

Yelü Jing smiled handsomely. "Of course. It's the reason why I came with these gifts." The servants presented them several coffins of silver and gold. Won looked mesmerized, Wook only frowned as Yeon Hwa had to admit she was baffled by such benevolence.

"You shall thank Emperor Shizong on my behalf. I will be glad to return the favor." Wang Yo promised.

The Khitan prince smirked. "I am sure we could reach an amity." He took a sip of tea, tasting his flavor under his tongue, he shook his head in appreciation. "Even the tea is quite different in Goryeo."

"Your highness must have taste the tea brewed by Hae Soo." Yeon Hwa smiled prettily. "I had to admit that her tea is excellent."

Hae Soo just closed her eyes in despair, she never wanted to stand out and even less now that the King was furious at her.

Yelü Jing let her name roll on his tongue. "Hae Soo?" Then he looked at his palm, and remembered the warm hands that treated him. "Now that you mention it, I will need some assistance..." said Prince Jing evenly.

Wang Yo assented. "Indeed, Park Sangseon will send you Court Ladies."

"It will not be necessary. Only one will do."

King Jeongjong felt a chill along his back. That Khitan Prince was playing on fire. Since he stepped foot in the Palace, the man was provocative and arrogant. And right now Yo could see in the other man's eyes his interest for his favorite court lady.

"Pyeha, would you grant me Hae Soo for the rest of my stay?"

Hae Soo choked a yelp, her eyes darted from Wang Yo to Yelü Jing. The sudden tension was blatant.

The King gritted his teeth, "Shall I?"

"For a Prince, you are not very demanding." Wook stated, trying to ease the tension.

"Indeed, in Khitan you must have dozen of servants. Why must you change your habits here?" added Won in feigned concern.

"To my dismay in Khitan there is no Court Lady like her." Prince Jing pointed his finger at Soo.

* * *

"How can this be happening?" Wang Yo roared, he made a mess of his bedchamber. Like a predator, he circled around Hae Soo, her head was bowed in an apologetic way. "Didn't I order you to stay away from him?"

"My apologies Pyeha."

"You are so brash!" He growled in frustration. "I will not grant you to him."

Soo's eyes grew in alarm. "Pyeha! Prince Jing will see this as an offense, a reason to breach the truce."

"So what? We will go to war, Jung-ie is already at the borders." Yo answered matter-of-factly.

The court lady couldn't let the situation worsen. "Does it matter if I have to serve him for a few days compared to the Amity that you will gain?"

Yo grasped her shoulder and shook her. "You are too naive. He will not stop at this. He-"

"There is nothing else other than assistance that he will have from me." Soo tried to reassure him but his mind couldn't wrap around the idea. He never felt like this. The strange sensation that constricted his heart almost got him on his knees.

Soo said in a confident tone. "I will be fine."

Wang Yo hauled her onto his bed, atop of the court lady he noticed her flushed face. How could he possibly let her go to another man?

"My apologies Pyeha... but Prince Yelü Jing would like the assistance of Hae Sanggung." shouted Park Sangseon through the doors.

"Pyeha, please let me go." Soo whispered once she recollected her wits.

The King sat up. "I do not want to."

"You're the King of Goryeo, do not be petty over a mere servant like me."

"You're mine."

"I know." She simply answered and then exited the Royal bedchamber.

* * *

For the next few days, the King's mood was terrible, Soo watched from afar the frightened face of her co-workers and felt apologetic. For her part, she had to admit that the Khitan Prince wasn't really demanding. Hae Soo had the impression that he just liked her company, he told her stories about Khitan and also boasted about his hunting skills.

"You should see me with a bow chasing a deer..."

She served him a cup of tea. "It must be a grand sight."

Soo was about to position herself behind him when he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it lightly. "Take a seat and drink your tea." Prince Yelü Jing ordered.

Everytime she served him tea, he would always order her to sit down and enjoy the tea with him. _Always_.

"Tonight is the Celebration of the New Year. Put some warm clothes on you. It's always colder at night."

"Very well, your Highness."

"What do you think of Princess Yeon Hwa? I heard that you were family at one time." Yelü Jing asked, sipping his tea.

Hae Soo had noticed the Khitan's prince and Yeon Hwa spending moment together, she wasn't as naive as not to know what meant that official visit. For Royal families to reach an Amity was only through one means, _wedlock_.

"Princess Yeon Hwa possesses all the qualities required-"

He shook his head. "tsk tsk your true thoughts."

"Do you expect me to say bad things about her?" Again. Soo heard his laughter. It was music to her ears.

"You're really interesting, Hae Soo. Now, tell me something I don't know."

"She is ambitious, she might have regretted to be born a female however knowing her she will probably achieve some prowess in the future." Soo answered honestly.

"That's exactly my thoughts. You're a clever woman." Prince Jing smiled. "Let's enjoy tonight's Celebration."

The Celebration of the New Year ran smoothly as everybody enjoyed their evening. Soo and Yo's eyes had locked across the gazebo and she had bowed in reassurance.

"Your Majesty, although I had appreciated the Celebration, I feel a faint headache coming. I better lie down and rest." informed Prince Jing, rubbing his temple.

The King nodded and Prince Jing walked away. Soo followed him after a backward glance at King Jeongjong, the latter clenched his fists.

"I will go fetch some medicine-" Before she knew it, Prince Jing dragged her out the Palace and directed her toward the Capital's festivities.

"Your Highness, are you crazy? I shouldn't be out of the Palace." Soo hissed, eyeing her surroundings.

"It won't be long... beside I was suffocating inside the Palace."

"Were you? Why?"

Prince Yelü jing smirked. "Khitan is a vast land and I'm a free-spirited man. I don't like to be confined."

"But still... His Majesty will have me executed-" Soo said with a grimace, she couldn't help but be aware of the people's stare she received.

"Here wear this," He wrapped a cape around her shoulder, "People won't notice your uniform."

Hae Soo appreciated the gesture even if dread constricted her heart.

"Fear not for I won't let your King kill you." He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her again. "You're too precious."

* * *

 **SoSooJANG** , thank you so much for your kind words. Your reviews made my day! *HUG*

Thanks for reading Chingudeul!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Chingudeul, chapter 6 is up! ;D

My deepest thanks for comments, you guys gave me so far. **Yomiii21, SoSooJANG, Guest, Taehumama, Lovefreely17 and Mahua**. I'm touched!

Happy reading!

* * *

Time passed by too fast when one was having fun, Soo had remembered the first time she went to the Capital's festivities years ago. Yes, it felt like an eternity she reminded herself so it felt good to be outside the Palace tonight. Oddly, she exactly did all the thing she once did with Chaeryung and momentarily forgot all her worries.

Yelü Jing had calmly followed her, observing the radiant face of the Court Lady when she had tasted sweets, enjoyed the way she danced in grace surrounded by children. He was proud of himself to provide her some sort of peace of mind, even though it was just for a little while.

The young prince, cloaked in black, approached Soo with a white sky lantern and handed to her, the Court lady had to flex one eyebrow.

"Is my gift too expensive?" Prince Jing asked with a smug smile.

The corners of Soo's mouth curled up as she accepted the lantern, they walked away from the busy central place and reached a secluded place by a pond, the water was illuminated by hundredth lotus lanterns. Soo released her own sky lantern into the air. Minutes later, several other sky lanterns were launched and followed the course of the wind.

It was a grand sight, one, Soo would never forget. Yelü Jing watched the young woman's relaxed face and chuckled inwardly. _She isn't really difficult to please._

"We should go back to the Palace, it's getting late." the Khitan prince said, "beside you must be tired."

He turned his heels, expecting Soo to follow but instead she tugged his sleeve making him do an about-turn. His face stilled inches apart from hers. Yelü Jing furrowed his brow as Soo sheepishly muttered, "Can we go somewhere first before heading back to the Palace?"

Curiosity was written all over the prince's face but he followed the Court lady in silence. They walked around the Donji Lake and then Soo halted in front of a small rocks tower. She bent down and picked up another rock to place it atop the mount. Curious as he was, Prince Jing kept silent as he watched Soo resume her place next to him and start to pray, palms jointed. She finished moment later with a slight bow toward the rocks pile.

"What've you wished for?" He asked her eventually.

The Court Lady smiled mysteriously, "Peace and prosperity for Goryeo."

"Nothing for yourself? You're a fool..." Prince Jing said, he noticed her quivering lips and infuriated eyes, chuckling he eventually added, "next time put some good words for yourself, you're quite deserving it."

He thought he heard a growl coming from the Court Lady, bursting out laughing he watched as Soo avoided his eyes. _She definitely is an interesting woman._

At last, they decided to head back to the Palace. The joyous mood was disrupted when the couple met a group of bandits, part-drunk part-sane.

"Sir, if you want to cross this road, you have to pay a tax." said a scarred face thug, he must be the boss, his underlings flocked themselves around him, believing that the rich young man they faced was scared out of his wits.

"Is that so?" smirked Yelü Jing dangerously, Soo quickly noticed the sudden change in the man's attitude. His bright eyes a moment ago, took on a darker shade, the look made her shiver in fear. He had turned into warrior mode within seconds.

"Yeah yeah, let us relieved you from all your expensive belongings, your lady must have jewels worth a fortune on her. Give them all and we will let you leave!"

Soo instinctively hid behind the Khitan Prince when she saw several muggers coming toward her.

"Before you get to touch one hair of her head, you will be all dead." Prince Jing warned, "Ah, you should be grateful it's a nice night to die... My hands were itching lately..." resting his hand on his sword, he took a fighting stance.

The thugs, hands on hips, laughed aloud as if they just heard comical stories.

Soo sighed heavily and then she pleaded, "Your Highness... Please don't kill them."

"Why? They're begging me to end their life." He replied matter-of-factly.

"They're People of Goryeo!" she hissed as if it wasn't obvious, "And you're a Prince of Khitan's empire!"

"You're too soft, Hae Soo." Yelü Jing sighed, "Palace life must be hard on you." He sensed a glare that could burn a hole through his skull. "Alright." he reluctantly assented.

The bandits never knew what hit them, and they were hit pretty hard. By the time, the Khitan prince was tired of fighting, his opponents were beat into bloody pulp, blood splashed everywhere, sounds of broken bones and teeth could be heard from where Soo was standing. The cries of pain coming from men who were certain, just moment ago, that they would give Prince Jing a lesson, were interesting. Sprawling everywhere across the road, the thugs were barely breathing. Yelü Jing mercifully let the lowly men live or survive for that matter.

He dragged Soo away by the wrist, bribing the guards with 100 silver pieces, they entered in the Palace before dawn. Once inside they got rid of their black capes and headed toward Damiwon.

They practically made it safe until the couple crossed path with the King, his party hot in his tail. Soo, feeling a pang of remorse, immediately bowed her head. Prince Jing sensed her uneasiness, his gaze flickered to Wang Yo, the man seemed irritated and so deciding to not worsen the King's mood further, Yelü Jing bowed with respect as well.

"Greetings to His Majesty." said the couple in unison.

Yo grew suspicious, his cold eyes darted from Soo to Prince Jing, he noticed the man's bloody knuckles but refrained himself to ask questions concerning the matter.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Yo evenly.

"Indeed, Pyeha. I'm thinking about relaxing myself in a bath. I don't want for Hae Soo to think that we don't have Royal Baths in Khitan either." replied Yelü Jing. Soo looked up at him and he grinned back with cockiness, refusing to take the bait she looked downward again. Why was she surrounded by arrogant, conceited, insufferable men? Why?

* * *

"As I am returning soon beside Emperor Shizong, it would be an honor to announce him that we had reached an Amity." The Khitan Prince stated. They were sitting in the Prayer hall.

Wang Yo looked straight into the man's eyes. "Am I to assume that we're talking about the same matter?"

"Indeed. What better way to strengthen a bond between empire if not wedlock."

"I'm already married, twice. If I am to marry one of your Princess, she will not be the first Queen." Yo informed.

"King Hyejong promised us a Princess but ended up marrying her off to your brother..." Yelü Jing stopped then frowned searching for his words, "... Wang So?"

"Let me guess... you would like a princess, as high in status... such as Princess Hwangbo Yeon Hwa."

Prince Jing's grin turned predatory. "I had to admit that she could be a nice addition... but then again we already have ourselves some _ambitious_ women in the family."

"What do you propose then?" Yo grew suspicious.

"Unending support... our conquest will stop at your borders and your enemies will be ours too."

Wang Yo shook his royal head. "It seems too good to be true."

"I will take something important away so the deal ought to be _that_ good." Same smug smirk, Prince Jing sensed Yo's uneasiness and pressed further. "Give me Hae Soo. I will make her my first wife."

If King Jeongjong was annoyed, nothing proved it. "She's a servant."

"She is of noble birth, she's coming from the Hae Clan. It didn't matter anyway for I will make her Princess by marriage." Prince Jing informed, letting the other man know that Soo's actual status didn't matter to him as long as the Khitan Prince married her, she will be treated as royalty.

Wang Yo couldn't help but clench his hands into fists. "Why _her_?"

"Why? Because she's precious... to you and your brothers... more than Princess Yeon Hwa ever will. I'm aware of old stories concerning Hae Soo and the princes. You all have deep affection for her."

"And knowing that, you intend to keep her as hostage?"

Yelü Jing snickered. "I'm looking forward to marry her, I want to set her free. She became precious to me too."

Every time the Khitan Prince said _wife,_ _marry_ or anything akin, Yo just wanted to slit his throat. Inwardly, the King was fuming, he knew a Khitan's envoy was a bad omen back then however never had he expected for the arrogant man to ask for Hae Soo.

"I will give you some time to decide and tell Hae Soo." informed Prince Jing.

* * *

"Why is it that everyone wants to take you away?" Wang Yo threw his cup across the room. Hae Soo flinched at the crashing sound. Since the meeting with Prince Yelü Jing in the morning, the King had been in dreadful mood. "What happened with him?"

"Nothing... happened. I didn't even know of his proposition, me and Prince Jing were only talking about Princess Yeon Hwa and now you're telling th- _this_." Soo explained.

Wang Yo narrowed his eyes, ever suspicious. "It must have been something!"

The King drew near her like a hawk towards his defenseless prey. His face stilled mere inches apart from hers. Soo could feel his raging breath and distinguished the many shade of his brown eyes.

"I will not give my consent for this _marriage_." He growled lowly.

Soo retorted. "Aren't unending support and peace for Goryeo worth the sacrifice?"

"I'm not willing to sacrifice you." The look in his eyes told her how deadpan serious he was.

Her heart crushed inside but she had to be unselfish for King Jeongjong, for the future of Goryeo, her Fate perhaps was to save Goryeo by all means. She allowed herself to hug him tightly as silent tears flowed freely.

Soo released Yo reluctantly. "You _never_ hesitated when it comes to Goryeo. Don't start it now because of me. It's a King's duty to think of his country, first and foremost."

Wang Yo stood there, listless. He knew oh-so well of her selflessness, he understood her reasons but his mind just refused the reality. His black cold heart was suffering and he never thought that even possible. Once he came to his sense, Yo watched as Soo silently walked away from him. The sight of her retreating back panicked him and in three long strides the king closed the distance and back-hugged Soo, crushingly. "I did not allow you to leave me."

Feeling Yo's chin in the crook of her neck Hae Soo sobbed even more. "On the night of the New Year, Prince Jing and I went outside the Palace."

The young monarch went rigid for a split of seconds then he turned her around, Yo's hawk-like eyes looked directly at her, she had to bow her head in discomfort.

"Hae Soo-ah!" he roared, "I will kill that bastard!" He then proceeded to exit the room but it was Soo's turn to back-hug him this time, stopping him in the process.

Trembling in rage, the King spat viciously. "Do you consider marrying him?"

"Do _you_ consider letting me marry him now?" Soo countered.

"Did you spend the night together?" snarled Wang Yo.

Soo understood his meaning but kept quiet, there was no way for Wang Yo to let her go unless she used her night's out the palace, with Prince Jing no less, as an excuse. Growing mad over her silence, he broke free from her embrace. Searching for her eyes as she refused to look at him, Yo put a cold hand under her chin and arched her head so that their eyes could meet. He wanted confirmation at the risk of going insane.

"Don't be upset, you didn't sacrifice me. I am just making it easier for you, Pyeha." Soo sadly smiled through unshed tears, Wang Yo's arms dropped down at his side.

* * *

The Royal throne hall was packed with officials, ministers and Royal family members. King Jeongjong took his place on the throne.

"Congratulations for the Amity with Khitan." said a minister and all the people present in the throne room bowed to His Majesty.

Won smiled, albeit wickedly. "It was a clever move, Pyeha. Very clever."

Wang Yo stayed silent, his expression was unfathomable as he only glared at the double doors. Minutes later, dressed in his ceremonial Khitan's regalia, Prince Yelü Jing escorted by Hae Soo made their entrance. The couple halted in the middle of the Hall.

"Greetings to the King." Soo and Prince Jing bowed. Wang Yo observed his Royal Court Lady, she had changed overnight, he had forgotten the way she looked once pampered. She was, indeed, pretty enough to be a princess but then he noticed that she was fully dressed and coiffed in Khitan style. The sight almost made him throw up.

Yelü Jing smirked. "As we have a long journey ahead of us, we came to bid farewell."

Yo could only nod as he watched Soo bend on her knees. "Pyeha, may you stay healthy and your reign be prosperous in the future. My loyalty will always lie with Goryeo."

The king bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth a muscle ticked in his jaw. Soo and Yo stared at each other for many seconds, many emotions passed through their eyes in silence.

She hoped he would understand someday.

He wished she wasn't so clueless in the future.

"Hae Soo and I, will be married by the end of the next month." Yelü Jing informed, preventing the couple to be lost in their own world any longer.

Yo closed his eyes to keep his composure intact. "Have... a safe journey."

Prince Jing nodded and helped Soo get up on her feet. He then draped a dark cloak around the young woman's shoulders, smiling fondly, he lead her out of the Royal Throne room.

* * *

Once Soo was far enough from the Palace, she chanced a glance backward and then silent tears rolled along her cheeks. King Taejo had discarded Oh Sanggung, 4th and 8th princes discarded her eventually. _I didn't want to see you discard me so I'm going first, Pyeha. At least, this time it was my choice._

She quickly wiped her tears away as Prince Jing slowed his horse to keep pace with hers.

"Don't overstrain yourself, we have a long journey." he advised.

Soo forced a smile. "Princess Yeon Hwa's worths hundredfold more than me. Why did you choose a servant girl?"

"Princess Yeon Hwa is way too ambitious, she would probably turn her back on her own family if she had to. I don't need a woman of high value, I would rather have a servant girl's care and loyalty..." the prince replied with nonchalance, "... beside you will also be a princess once you marry me."

Hae Soo could only nod at his honest answer. Sighing deeply she made her horse hasten its pace.

"HALT! HALT!"

The Khitan's group and Soo stilled their horses then turned their head toward the loud cry. Royal guards on horseback raced toward them and surrounded their party in no time.

"What is your problem? Don't you know who I am?" Prince Jing growled.

Soo almost fainted from hyperventilation when she spotted out Wang Yo, on horseback in battle attire trotting through the crowd. Yelü Jing put foot on the ground and so did King Jeongjong as well as all the people present.

"What's the matter?" The Khitan prince asked in irritation, hand on the tilt of his sword, he was ready for any sudden assault.

"Pyeha, what are you doing outside the Palace? And what about the battle attire?" Soo asked in concern. She unconsciously drew near the young monarch.

Wang Yo looked straight into her doe-like eye, mentally assuring himself that Soo was safe and sound. In one stride, he gripped the young woman's forearm and pulled her behind me. Hae Soo shrilled in surprise. Prince Jing unsheathed his sword and was about to strike when several blades put pressure on his throat.

"My Grand General sent me a message. Your soldiers crossed the borders on purpose to ransack the nearby villages, it nullifies our truce and thus I cannot allow you to take _my person_ away." Yo informed in a grave tone.

The Khitan prince snorted. "You never had the intention to keep your part of the Amity, am I right?" He then fought several royal guards off, harming and knocking them out.

Yo smirked viciously as he launched at the Khitan prince. Their swords clashed. Yo and Yelü Jing's fighting moves were quite similar, determination running deep through their vein, it was like watching two dragons gnaw at each other's throat.

"I will let you go freely. Take your gifts back and never show me your face again or I will not be so merciful next time." Wang Yo warned, the other man wasn't faze at all, if anything the gleam in his eyes told Yo, that he could fight till death.

"Your Highness..." Hae Soo spoke, drawing attention from both men. "If your soldiers crossed the borders and slain People of Goryeo then Khitan had breached the truce first, you must bear the responsibility."

When neither of them showed sign of withdrawal, Soo added, "Your Highness, you might be arrogant... ruthless and so frustrating at time but you never struck me as a man without honor. Please bear the consequences of your People's actions and retreat without further bloodshed."

Prince Jing narrowed his eyes, breathing out an heavy sigh, he sheathed his sword in defeat. Wang Yo sheathed his sword too and resumed his place in front of Soo, shielding her once more.

Yelü Jing chuckled and tilted his head, searching for Soo's face. Despite his efforts, the Khitan Prince's eyes still landed on Yo's protective form.

"I would have treated you well, Hae Soo. I would have taken you see the world. You know that, don't you?"

Soo's head emerged from behind the King's body, smiling in understanding, she nodded. Yelü Jing genuinely smiled back at her and like that he rode away without another glance.

"Pyeha?!" Yo had not waste time, he had pulled her toward his horse. "I can ride on my own horse, Your Majesty. There's no need for you to ride uncomfortably because of my presence." Soo said.

Yo pinned his hands against his horse's side, across Soo's head. Trapped in his embrace, she gulped nervously, looking up to watch the King's face, she shuddered. He was exuding a grim aura, his eyes just ordered her to comply without resistance. She got herself on horseback as Wang Yo took place behind her seconds later. Royal guards followed suit while maintaining proper distance with the couple.

Hae Soo could feel the King's warm breath on her neck. She was perfectly aware of her body melding into his, she also felt _all too well_ the way his arms brushed against hers. Soo was unable to calm down her poor heart. The cold breeze wasn't of any help either, she furiously thought as her body was set on fire. Wang Yo stayed mute all the way back to the Palace.

* * *

"Pyeha! What are you doing?" Hae Soo cried in panic.

Wang Yo continued to tear her Khitan's dress apart, disrobing each layer, he then took all her hairpins off, letting her long black hair sprawled across her shoulders. The King came to an halt once she was in white underclothes. Red from head to toe, she tried to hide her modesty but to no avail as the King's scrutinized eyes scanned her from top to bottom.

"Go into the pool." He ordered.

Soo hastily obeyed, too glad to be able to hide herself under the scented water however the last thing she expected was to be joined by the King in person. Bare chest and wearing his white under-pant, Yo stalked her like an insignificant prey.

"Pyeha...? I-I-" The Royal court lady started to feel anxious. Yo grabbed one of her arm under the water, lifted it mid-air and then to Soo's utmost disbelief, he started to rub her forearm with a small towel.

Soo shrank away from him."Please, I-I can do this myself-" Instead of letting go, Yo tightened his hold, trailing kisses from her palm to her elbow where he had just cleansed her.

"Let me get rid of _his_ disgusting scent." He delicately massaged her skin with the towel, above her breasts and then up to her throat. "I will never allow another man's scent on you."

If it was possible, her pulse rate increased dramatically but to her dismay, her treacherous body appreciated his ministrations. Discarding the washing cloth, Yo came closer to her and trailed kisses above her chest and then he licked her throat up to her ear.

Soo moaned. "Pyeha..."

Yo cupped her face, he demanded truth, "Did he touch you?"

"No..." she whispered back and then noticed his eyes soften.

"Did he kiss you?" Yo's voice was hoarse as Soo shook her head in negative way, though all too quickly. He languorously caressed her jawline and rested one hand behind the back of her head, "It's your punishment for trying to escape _me_." The King said before abruptly taking her mouth in a wild kiss.

Closing her eyes in relish, she answered against his lips. "I did not..."

"I would have never given up on you..." he continued to kiss Hae Soo, sensing her surrender. "I was just bidding my time... waiting for Jung-ie's message."

Realization dawned on her as she felt immediately remorseful. Who would have imagined that King Jeongjong would risk the throne of Goryeo for her? "I-I beg you pardon Pyeha."

"I want you by my side." Yo confessed, Soo's eyes grew wide in surprise, with all the things they went through lately, she would've never expected to hear _that_. It was insane, they were both insane. _He_ wanted _her_ beside him? What did he mean by that? Would it be alright to trust her heart with him?

"I want you to be mine." the King continued, _so serious_ , "Mine to have, mine to keep..." _so dangerous_ , "Only mine!"

* * *

Hope this chapter answered your last questions... Take care of you guys *heart*


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys! Chapter 7 is up...  
I think Zayn/Taylor swift lyrics "I don't wanna live forever" fits Wang Yo's feelings in this chapter.

 _I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain_  
 _And I don't wanna fit wherever_  
 _I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_

Okay, just a little bit of History... Gilsang Temple or Gilsangsa, later renamed Songgwang is one of the "Three Jewel Temples of Korea". It is located in Suncheon province. As Wang Yo's wives are coming from the Suncheon Park clan, I found it interesting to use that specific temple in my fic.

* * *

 **-Three months later-**

"I want you by my side. My foot!" Soo muttered to herself, "If he were to send me away like that then he better had me married off to Prince Yelü Jing."

Whenever Soo remembered of the past few months, she felt frustrated. The Queen Mother had found out about her night out the palace, and had ganged up with Princess Yeon Hwa and Prince Won to demand Soo's head on a plate. Their official complaint made it difficult, even, for the King to elude the problem. Hae Soo had to admit that Wang Yo had resisted as best as he could until his Queen stepped in.

" _ _If I understand you all... Hae Sanggung broke the rule by getting outside the Palace... according to her she was only following Prince Yelü Jing's request-"__

" _ _The main issue here, is that she exited the Palace's grounds which is forbidden." Queen Yoo cut her daughter-in-law off.__

" _ _If I recall correctly, Hae Sanggung was granted to the Khitan Prince." Yo's wife shot back.__

 _ _Prince Won asked, "What are you trying to say Hwanghu?"__

" _ _As she was under Prince Jing's supervision and was just following orders, there is no need to have her executed-"__

 _ _It was Yeon Hwa's turn to object, "Hwanghu, you can't possibly let this matter slide-"__

" _ _I never said such thing, Gongju." The Queen replied, both women glared at each other.__

 _ _Throughout the conversation Wang Yo, who was only transfixed on the Court Lady, standing there, spoke for the first time, "Hwanghu, you're ruling the Inner Palace's Affairs. What do you propose?"__

" _ _Yo-ah!" Queen Mother hissed, remembering her place she amended, "I mean Pyeha! You cannot let her decide!"__

" _ _Why Queen Mother? You should know better than anyone else, that it's the first Queen's duty to govern the Inner Affairs." Yo answered calmly, emphasizing 'first Queen' to all ears present and then he turned to his wife.__

" _ _I order we send Hae Sanggung to Gilsangsa, the temple where my sister, Queen Mungong resides... for six months at least." Yo's wife declared, and like that the matter was closed.__

The Royal Court Lady was now residing in Gilsang Temple, serving personally the deposed Queen Mungong. In all honesty, life at the temple wasn't so bad because after serving the unpredictable King Jeongjong for over a year, Soo was ready for any task furthermore serving in Gilsangsa was far better than being a musuri in the Gyobang. Of course, she would be lying if she were to say that she was overwhelmed by joy but at least her heart felt more at ease now that she was away from the power struggles and schemes of the Palace.

However, for the last three months, her thoughts often flew back to Wang Yo. He had denied her a decent farewell or was it she? Either way, she had left the Royal Palace without catching a glimpse of Yo, thereby making her burgeoning feelings for him come to a standstill.

Meanwhile at Songak's Palace, the air was unbreathable, Ministers, High officials and royal family members walked as if they were on a thin ice when around His Majesty. Indeed, Wang Yo had been in a horrific mood since Soo's departure. The young monarch had immersed himself in the State's affairs and spent most of his time in the confined space of the the Prayer Hall.

Yo had indeed refused to see Soo one last time prior to her departure, for he knew that it would've been hard for him to let go of her if he had looked into her eyes. And so, day after day he struggled against the visceral need to go and bring her back by his side. He didn't know when his determination would crumble but one thing was sure, it will... soon.

 **-Two months later-**

Hae Soo and Queen Mungong were praying in the main hall when the Head Monk calmly interrupted the women, "You have a visitor, Your Highness."

The Court lady and the deposed Queen shared a stunned look, then they stood up waiting for the doors to slide open. The wait didn't last long as Queen Munseong made her entrance. "It has been a long time, Eonni." she said with a warm smile.

"Indeed, Hwanghu. How are you faring?" replied Queen Mungong.

Her younger sister shook her head, "Do you have to call me that? I'm still your little sister."

"And yet you're the First Queen." smiled Mungong.

Soo silently observed the siblings, it felt weird to be in the same room as Wang Yo's wives, indeed not so long ago she was in their husband's arms, tasting the sweet taste of his mouth.

Embarrassed, Soo tried a strategic retreat, "Your Highnesses, I will leave you two catch up-"

"You're going nowhere. I'm here partially because of you." warned Munseong and then the women headed back toward Mungong's secluded quarters.

After Munseong's servants served them tea and pastries, they were left alone. Outside, two Royal guards were patrolling in front of the deposed Queen's room.

"The King has changed..." Munseong started.

"Of course, she's here." her older sister tilted her head in Soo's direction, as if it explained it all, "He must feel lonely."

"It's beyond that... Granted, his mood is awful since she left but there's something else." The First Queen informed.

Hae Soo frowned deeply when the siblings mentioned her as if she wasn't sitting in front of them. "I beg your pardon, You Highnesses but why are you assuming that the King's dreadful mood is related to my absence? If anything, His Majesty has always been temperamental."

Both sisters laughed, hands hiding their mouths. Soo, stunned, just stared at them until the women calmed down.

"It has been so long since I had laughed like that... Ah Hae Soo, it's really refreshing to have you around." Mungong succeeded to say.

Munseong wiped her joyful tears off as she added, "See?! I told you that she's different from us... though, she kept getting in trouble because of that personality of hers." Her older sister nodded, confirming that she got the point.

"Hae Soo, are you aware that you're just criticize the King? My husband?" Yo's wife asked.

Soo blushed an interesting shade of red. "I never meant to disrespect you, Hwanghu."

"It's alright." Munseong assured, then her expression turned serious, "Did you resent me for sending you to the temple? Did you think that I wanted to get rid off you?"

The Court Lady's brow furrowed, "I don't resent you-"

"She sent you to me in order to save you... because saving you means helping His Majesty." Mungong explained. Soo cocked her head, still perplexed.

Munseong carefully chose her words, "We are aware that the King is fond of you-"

"Hwanghu!" cried Hae Soo, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Granted, he is ruthless and callous but even _I_ can tell that he cares for you." The first Queen spoke as if she wasn't talking about her husband.

Soo wanted to dig her own grave, the scene was surreal, "I beg your pardon-"

"We've never been in love with the King." The deposed Queen said, letting her words sink into the court lady as she pressed, "Our marriages were arranged."

"Even so..." replied Soo.

"So as long as you stay loyal to His Majesty, we are fine." stated Munseong, "Which is why I needed to talk to you about the King's health."

And then, she told them about the past few months. How he busied himself with State's Affairs, how often he is retired in the Prayer Hall, how he seemed tired and edgy. Hae Soo felt her worry increase gradually, especially when she heard the end of the story.

"I'm afraid for his sanity." Munseong confessed.

"Since when does the King behave strangely?" asked Mungong.

"A little more than fortnight." answered her sister, squinting her eyes she added, "if by any chance you're thinking about poison, Park Sangseon checked everything but found nothing so far."

"The late King was poisoned by mercury poured into his bath." Soo murmured.

"Really?"

"I thought he died of illness?!"

"Pyeha might have rushed his brother's death that day... but I happened to know for a fact that King Hyejong was already dying because of poison." The court lady said as the trio went silent for many minutes afterward.

"My first intention in coming here was to bring you back with me but I can't turn back on my words, beside Queen Mother and her followers will find a way to threaten you..."

"You're right, a punishment must be endure until the end. Hae Soo will return to the Palace next month, until then you have to find out why the King is acting the way he is." Mungong spoke to her little sister. The latter nodded and watched as worry was written all over Soo's face. __Poor thing, she had endured so much hardships so far.__

The next morning when it was time for the Queen to head back to Songak, Soo approached Munseong timidly. "May I ask you a favor? Could you give these to His Majesty, please?!"

The Queen looked at the flower lotus-like soap resting in a box and the letter in the court lady's hands.

"I didn't intent to go back empty-handed, anyway." Munseong smiled, "I'm grateful you're on His Majesty's side."

"I..." Soo's wavering feelings dissipated once she looked into the Queen's honest eyes, "I thank you for your benevolence, Hwanghu." Soo smiled back.

* * *

Queen Munseong found the King, as usual, sitting in the Prayer Hall as if he didn't move an inch from the room since she left the Palace. He seemed worn out by the lack of sleep. Rumor has it... that the King was now having some sort of hallucination. The Queen only prayed she wasn't too late.

"Greetings to His Majesty." Munseong said.

Yo acknowledged her presence by a nod, she cautiously stepped closer to him.

"Hae Sanggung sent you this." the Queen whispered, attracting Wang Yo's attention. She presented the box along with Soo's letter. "She's returning soon." Munseong murmured again, as if her duties were fulfilled she excused herself and left Yo alone.

King Jeongjong lifted the lid of the box and found one of his favorite court lady's soap. The one she made especially for him. As his breath became more labored, Yo unfolded the letter and read one single line, "Pyeha, if the Throne is your birthright then show to all of Goryeo that you are worthy to sit on it."

The following days, Ministers and high officials found a more appeased King sitting in the throne. His first task was to reduce the power of royal in-laws, thereby needing the support of Songak elites. For the first time in his life, he put his pride aside and asked for help into building up a great country. Powerful elites of Songak had witnessed the King's past actions and were still appreciative of the way he had dealt with the People. Eventually, after tough negotiations they decided to join hands with Wang Yo to strengthen the throne and stabilize the country.

Needless to say that the Yoo's clan, Hwangbo's clan and other royals relatives were unhappy with the King's unprecedented decision. However, with the support of Queen Munseong's clan and some other powerful families, Yo kept a tightly hold of the throne without having to worry about revolts and whatnot.

"How is going the construction of the fortress in Seokyeong?" demanded Yo, the Court grew uncomfortable.

"4th Prince reported some delays due to lack of supplies and limited manpower." replied an advisor.

"Lord Wang Shik Ryeom went to Seokyeong to supervise the situation." added one minister.

"Alright, but summon 4th Prince to Songak. There are matters to be discussed." declared Wang Yo. His advisors bowed at the King's order.

* * *

"Greetings to Your Majesty."

"Hwanghu." he cocked his head. They had crossed paths in the Inner Gardens. Munseong smiled knowingly but his next question surprised her. "Would you like to take a stroll in my company?" proposed Wang Yo, his expressionless face was unreadable.

She accepted with slight bow and the couple wove through paths and flowerbeds. Once Yo felt no more prying ears around them, he murmured, "How is she?"

Assuming that the King wasn't asking about her older sister, Munseong replied in all honesty, "She's... surprisingly fine, if anything I think temple's life is providing her some peace of mind."

The Queen watched as the King's eyebrow flexed. Was he... annoyed? Chuckling inwardly, she tried to reassure her husband, "She will be back soon, Pyeha."

"Would she really?" Wang Yo interjected, his face carved in granite.

Munseong furrowed her brow, "It has been 5 months and she's still at Gilsangsa. What makes you say that?"

"I cannot seem to let her go. Not now, not ever." Yo spoke absentmindedly instead of answering to his wife's curiosity.

"Pyeha, you will have to set her free and then have faith." she advised mysteriously.

* * *

"Pyeha, it has been reported that the 4th prince was seen in the vicinity of Gilsangsa." Won affirmed. Wang Yo was pacing back and forth across the room, heavy incenses and light candles were burned making the room feel stuffy. Won stood there, looking uncomfortable as the King seemed to be aggravated by the news.

"Pyeha, the Jurchen's envoy just arrived." Park Sangseon shouted through the doors and Prince Won let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

After her last duty of the day, Soo headed back to her tiny room, wishing for anything else than a good night's rest however her wish never came true as one hand gagged her mouth and the man whose hand belonged to, forcefully took her away.

Her erratic heart slowed down gradually as she sat in a secluded room surrounded by 4th Prince, 13th Prince and Ji-Mong.

"What are you doing all here?" asked Soo with unsteady voice.

Baek Ah smiled, "We came here to save you, Soo."

Hae Soo blinked, clueless, "Save me? Why now?"

"The King is ill." said Ji-Mong

"What do you mean he's ill?" asked Soo, feeling her worry increase once more.

"The Jurchen's envoy was bringing tribute and I had arranged it to be on a day of dry thunder-"

"Wait, you did that on purpose to frighten His Majesty?" Soo had to collect her wits, and frowned disapprovingly when she saw the astronomer nod.

"How would I know that the envoy would be striking by lightning in front of the King's eyes and died right there?" Ji-Mong finished.

Soo stood up instinctively but froze when Wang So spoke, "The King is being poisoned."

The Court lady turned her full attention toward So, her gaze rested on him for the first time since she's been brought into this place. He didn't change physically but his bare face and eyes seemed to wear a coldness she'd rarely seen in their last days together.

Voice betrayed by emotion, Soo asked, "So, it wasn't a rumor, was it? How?"

The three men looked at each other feeling embarrassed with the subject. Baek Ah sighed, "The incenses... the poison is in the burned incenses."

"Do you have a hand in it?" the court lady asked, irate. The truth would probably be too heavy to bear but she had to know.

Wang So replied eventually, "We aren't behind the poisoning..." Little did she know that they personally haunted Wang Yo by using King Hyejong's ghost.

"But you let it happen... knowing a weak King won't be able to face a revolt." provided Hae Soo.

"Soo, why are you so angry? The same thing happened to the late King..." Baek Ah said and then her face turned sad.

"I'm disappointed... Because, you're here, certainly fed up about the struggle for the throne or this horrible fratricide and yet... you're doing the same, plotting and trying to overthrow His Majesty." Hae Soo accused. All three men looked down in discomfort for a moment.

"Granted, the King is _far_ from being perfect but he has changed, he's thinking about his subjects now..."

"Still, there are the slave's problems-" Baek Ah tried to defend their cause.

"Then, discuss the matters with the King, if a Prince doesn't step in, who would? His Majesty is _now_ able to hear your voice. He can accept divergent opinions. I know he does." The court lady assured with confidence. "I should head back to the temple." The men didn't dare to object, seeing her firm resolve.

So stood up as well, "I will take you back."

As silence engulfed them, Soo's thoughts drifted back to Wang Yo, wishing the shock caused by the lightning incident wasn't too severe. The poisoning was a different matter as she knew that once it will be discovered, a cure could be provided and the King's life will be saved. She had no doubts.

"You seem to know about him, a lot more than my mother does. Is it _only_ because your his personal court lady?"

"Wangja-nim..." Soo murmured as they grew now uncomfortable around each other. "This world has many shades of grey, it isn't only black and white. His Majesty has many flaws... but he changed."

"The King didn't change, he just hides his true self." Wang So spat angrily. "He already killed the late King-"

"And you're like him... waiting for the poison to work and then seize the throne?"

Wang So stayed silent, her accusations were serious but true nonetheless. He and his followers were planning a revolt but hearing Soo's explanation made him ponder who was really right in this story.

"I want the throne in order to change Goryeo and...free you..." he said.

Soo blinked, "I don't need you to save me."

"What happened to you? Even if you're here beside me you seem so far away..."

The court lady breathed painfully, "It's been almost 2 years since we last saw each other, distance and time always grew apart."

"Then let's erase the past and start afresh." So gripped her by the shoulders, "Come with me, hm?! Let's run away Soo-yah!"

* * *

Sorry if you saw errors, it's really late at home.

Thank you for reading guys, you're awesome!

Special thanks to **Yomiii21, Hell-of-a-butler, SoSooJANG** (the word "sexy" was all I ever wanted to hear ;D) and **Taehumama**. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I love YoSoo to bits *heart* And I love all your comments

Hello to **Taehumama, Hell-of-a-butler, Yomiii21** and **SoSooJANG**!

* * *

Meanwhile at Songak, Wang Yo, on his sickbed, had summoned Won. "The last report indicates that Hae Soo ran away from Gilsangsa... probably with Wang So as we hadn't been able to trace his whereabouts."

The King's breath grew shallow but he tried to tame his temper as he wasn't in any condition to throw a fit. He felt like losing his mind. Literally. Queen Mother chose that moment to enter in the Royal Bedchamber. Haughty, she locked gaze with Won for a split of seconds then the 9th prince meekly bowed to her and stepped outside the room.

"Yo-ah, I think it's time now to make Jung-ie the crown prince. Write the decree before-"

It took all Wang Yo's remaining strength to snarl, "Before _what_ , Mother? Before... _I died_?"

"I... I didn't mean it that way-"

"Aren't you worried about _me_ at all? Do you ever only care about the throne?" Yo shouted through unshed tears as his mother's countenance turned blank.

Munseong entered in her husband's bedchamber and halted in front of her mother-in-law while Yo tried to steady his erratic breath.

"Queen Mother, His Majesty needs rest. I will have to ask you to refrain yourself from disturbing him." informed the first Queen.

"How dare you-"

Munseong ordered, "Guards, take the Queen Mother away!"

"Yo-ah!" Offended, Queen Yoo yelled, but her son didn't lift a finger nor did he look at her as two royal guards forcefully took her outside the room.

"She left..." said Yo with a weary voice.

Munseong immediately knew who the king was talking about and turned toward him, stunned, "Impossible... she... no, something must have happened to her!"

"The wolf-dog got her first... He will always come first in her heart." Wang Yo murmured.

* * *

When darkness engulfed the Palace, Soo cloaked in black, made her way toward the King's quarters, her journey took longer than expected but she eventually made it safely thanks to the Queen's seal. A seal, Munseong had entrusted to her sister the deposed Queen, in case some urgent matters arose. As the King's life was in danger, there was no way Soo could sit idly and just wait for her punishment to end. So here she was, inside the Palace again... Soo could only hope that Park Sangseon had opened and secured the path like he was supposed to.

The hallways were deserted allowing Soo to sneak into the Royal bedchamber. Heavy smell of incense filled the air, forcing the court lady to hold her breath as she swiftly approached the incense burner then blew it off. She cautiously replaced all candles when a rasping noise came from the door. Hae Soo silently drew near the exit and slid the double door open, Park Sangseon, holding a tray, greeted her, "It's good to see you back, even in this circumstances, Hae Sanggung."

"Thank you for trusting me, Park Sangseon. I'm aware that you're risking your life."

"I'm only grateful that you're loyal to His Majesty... As long as he recovers from this predicament, it will be worth it... We will face the consequence together later." The old eunuch murmured, he watched Soo nod and smile brilliantly. He missed his mentee's cheerful presence.

As Soo gave him a bundle, he placed the tray in her hands, "Please, examine the incense thoroughly, I doubt the candles are harmful though I replaced them all, just in case." The court lady whispered, it was Park Sangseon's turn to nod. "Give this evidence to Queen Munseong." Soo added.

"Try to make the King eat, even if it's a little..." Park Sangseon advised, "He missed your tea the most."

Hae Soo bowed then muttered, "Right, they only missed my tea... must run in the family..." Park Sangseon had to stifle a chuckle when he closed the door.

The moment Soo returned beside Yo's bed, she took a closer look at him and then her heart tightened in her chest for the King looked so pale. _Does the throne really worth it, Pyeha?_

Sensing something hovering over him, Wang Yo's eyelids slowly fluttered open and he chuckled, "You're finally haunting my dreams, Hae Soo... better you than some damn ghost."

Soo sat on the bed when his trembling hand reached out to cup her cheek, "Pyeha..." she whispered.

"Even your voice is still the same." Yo said as his eyes drooped.

The court lady frowned, he must be delusional, "I'm here now."

Wang Yo's hand dropped down, "The hallucinations aren't so bad... tonight."

Tired of his nonsense, Soo helped him sit against the head bed. Brushing off his stunned look, she then fed him with spoon of porridge. "Delusional or not, you need to eat, Pyeha."

Mind shrouded of mist, the King obediently ate the food, as the taste and smell of her tea were so identical he decided against fighting the dream off... If what remained of Hae Soo was only dreams then he would rather enjoy it. Yo watched as Soo proceed to wash his face and upper-body, "You were also blushing back then." he noted.

Soo remembered the first time she had washed his royal body, sighing she dressed him with fresh new underclothes and laid him on his back, "I can see that your sanity is still intact Pyeha, for you didn't lose your knack for embarrassing me."

Yo smirked, "Once I will get better... I will take you back... There's no way in hell I will let the wolf-dog have you."

The court lady draped the duvet over his body and patted his chest like she would for a kid, trying to soothe him. "Alright Pyeha... Now, it's time to rest."

* * *

"The incense is being examined while we are talking. We will have the result in a few hours and then we could give his Majesty the proper cure." Queen Munseong informed. Soo stayed silent and just nodded politely, both women sat in the Queen bedchamber.

"Nobody must know about your return. We have to catch the culprit red-handed if possible. You will stay in my quarters during daytime." Munseong said.

Hae Soo blinked, "Where would I go by night?"

The Queen smiled knowingly, "I'm sure His Majesty will be happy to have you around." She saw the younger woman shift uncomfortably.

"The King is in good and capable hands, Hwanghu." Soo spoke.

"After seeing him tonight, you can still deny that he missed you?!" The Queen scoffed.

"I'm not fitted to stay by his side, I'm not strong enough." The court lady replied, "The Palace is a scary place."

"Granted, it's a scary place but the future of Goryeo is worth the fight. The King needs you to set him straight." then Munseong smirked mischievously, "Besides, you should know by now, that he won't let you seep through his fingers again."

"Hwanghu... I..."

"He will fight for you no matter the cost... just be prepared, Soo!" Munseong warned.

* * *

The following days, Royal physicians, after a long process found the exact poison and were able to provide a cure. As per the Queen's order, nothing unusual was to be noticed in the King's quarters so Park Sangseon kept a watchful eye during daytime and Soo only visited the King by night. Thanks to the remedy, Wang Yo grew healthier as days passed.

After a week, the cure had been able to wipe away all trace of poison in his blood. Wang Yo, feeling much better, was sitting on his bed waiting for _something_ to happen. For the past few days, the dreadful hallucinations were all replaced by memories of Hae Soo... serving him... taking care of him. Vivid as they were, it could only be dreams he told himself.

Park Sangseon had evaded his questions so far only replying that the Queen will answer all his interrogations once Yo will feel better. However, tonight he wanted answers and would have them no matter what... so Wang Yo waited. When the doors slid open the king felt a surge of anticipation running through his body but it dropped down as quickly when his Queen entered then bowed at him.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Pyeha." declared Munseong.

"What happened here, Hwanghu?"

Munseong stood beside Yo's bed and told him everything that happened since he lost consciousness. Fortunately, the king remembered certain snippets but still the Queen had to fill some holes in his failing memory.

"I had a recurrent dream in which Hae Soo was taking care of me-" Yo spoke, unsure.

The Queen interrupted him, "Pyeha, it wasn't a dream... She was the one who saved you." Munseong watched as Yo gave her a puzzled look, sighing she recounted Soo's journey back to the Palace. "She didn't run away with Wang So like you heard..."

Yo tried to reign his temper, "Where... is she now?"

"She's safe within the Palace. Officially, she will be back from her punishment in a week." Munseong replied, choosing her words carefully she added, "You cannot see her until then. _I won't allow it_."

The King gave her his familiar smirk, the arrogant one, "You will dare to forbid _me_ to do things."

"I beg you pardon Pyeha but for Soo's sake..." The Queen answered with determination, "I will go against your wishes this time."

Yo remained silent as Queen Munseong left him alone.

* * *

Knowing that Hae Soo was secured somewhere within the Palace was all King Jeongjong needed in order to fully recuperate. He started to hold Court again, much to his supporters satisfaction and eventually, everything fell into place before Soo's official return.

Wang Yo, who sat on the throne, looked upon his ministers and family members, "There is one last matter that need to be discussed." the King said then to the guards he ordered, "Let them enter!"

Queen Munseong made her entrance, Hae Soo and Park Sangseon followed her closely as the old eunuch was dragging a tortured court lady by the forearm. They halted in the middle of the throne hall. At the sight, a long shudder passed through the crowd.

"Pyeha, the culprit for your poisoning has been found." Munseong informed as Park Sangseon roughly made the tortured court lady kneel. The Queen added, "With Hae Sanggung's help, we were able to find the poison and therefore the cure." Timidly Soo put a bundle on the ground, containing several incense burners.

Yo coldly looked at the weeping court lady, "Who ordered you to poison me?"

"Pyeha, please save me! I only did what they asked to do..." the poor woman answered then looked toward Wang Won, "The 9th prince gave me the poisoned incense."

Yo turned his attention toward his brother, Won immediately knelt down in fear, "Please save me, Pyeha!"

"Why should I?" Yo spat angrily.

"It's the Queen Mother, she wanted to make you abdicate the throne before you completely lose your sanity."

And then all hell broke loose, shouts and cries could be heard, even outside the throne hall. Queen Yoo's clan tried to defend Yo's mother while other families wanted strict sentence for everyone. King Jeongjong closed his eyes, trying to subdue the faint headache coming his way.

"ENOUGH!" Yo roared and the Court grew silent in a split of seconds.

The doors opened, letting Queen Yoo walk in, she wasted no time to defend herself. "Pyeha, how can you doubt _me_?"

Wang Won's eyes almost burst out from indignation, "Pyeha, you should know that I am no mastermind, I was only following orders. Your mother wanted for you to step back."

Yo's gaze darted from his mother to his younger brother, "I believe you Won-"

"Pyeha!" pleaded Queen Yoo, fear finally clutched her cold heart as she saw no benevolence in the King's attitude.

"Queen Mother, you will be send to your hometown and put under house-arrest!"

Looking around her, she noticed the disapproving looks of the entire Court and slowly she lost her mind, "I am the _Queen_ , you cannot send me away!" then dagger in hand, she threw herself upon Munseong. "It's all your fault! Die!"

In slow motion, Wang Yo could only watch as Soo jumped in front of Munseong, who looked like a caught deer at that instant, and protected the Queen with her body. He winced as the dagger cut through Soo's forearm before Wang Wook and Park Sangseon got to disarm the crazed woman. When the royal guards finally took Queen Yoo away, she definitely lost it.

Munseong was frantic with worry when she saw the bloody cut on Soo's arm, the court lady tried to reassure the Queen valiantly, "I will be fine... The cut isn't deep. Are you alright?"

Soo never heard Munseong's answer as her legs gave way under the excruciating pain and lost consciousness. As Soo slid down, Wook caught her falling form before she touched the ground then carrying her bridal style, he left the throne hall in a hurry. Munseong and Park Sangseon followed suit leaving a bewildered crowd behind.

* * *

A week later, royal family members were summoned into the throne room. The Head court lady witnessed the King's wrath with uneasiness. First, she heard of Prince Won's exile. Luckily enough, the 9th prince avoided his head being cut but he had all his titles and assets striped from him. Needless to say that he was like a walking dead man once he was sent back to his hometown.

Once Yo found out that his half-sister had been the one who threatened Soo, months ago, Princess Yeon Hwa's fate hanged on thread too. Wang Yo had ordered the Princess to wed some Song prince in order to bind both nation's future. Everyone knew it was some sort of exile for the proud Yeon Hwa. Despite everything that happened between Yeon Hwa, Won and Soo, the latter felt sorry for them.

"8th Prince, Wang Wook you are assigned as the Prime Minister. From now on, State's Affairs will be your burden too." The King decreed.

Wook looking stunned, got down on his knees, "Thank you for your benevolence Pyeha! I shall obey."

Yo then looked upon Soo, she was definitely good at avoiding eye-contact and keeping him at bay. Smirking, the King dismissed everyone except the Court Lady.

Head bowed, she stubbornly kept her gaze downward. "My apologies Pyeha... but my presence is requested at Damiwon."

Bowing low, she turned her heels and strode off without waiting the King's approval. Once she reached the sliding doors, she finally breathed out in relief. Unfortunately, Hae Soo's quick retreat was cut off when strong arms closed tightly over her chest. She suppressed a shriek the moment she smelled Yo's masculine scent mingling with the faint odor of her soap.

"Don't you dare walk on me." he said in her ear. "Is that a way to greet your King?"

Yo nibbled her earlobe, trailing hungry kisses along her neck. He heard Soo softly moan, smirking against her skin he turned her around.

Hazy eyes looked up at him. "Pyeha-"

Yo leaned down and kissed her, she started to push him but stilled quickly when his tongue danced with hers. She liked his gentleness during these moments because whenever Soo was in Wang Yo's arms, she felt precious.

Summoning all her courage, she stopped the kiss and broke free from his embrace. "Please Pyeha, we have to stop."

"I missed you." His lips brushed her mouth, he sucked onto her lower lips.

Soo froze for a moment but quickly recollected her wits, "I... The rumors-"

Yo's hand cradled her cheek. "It is no rumors."

Hae Soo frowned, the King was a very stubborn man. "We cannot go on like this." she hissed.

"Indeed..." Yo replied, cryptic. "I may lose once but not twice."

She gave him a quizzical look as the King shouted for Park Sangseon to walk in, the Head eunuch was gripping a parchment as if his life depended on it. Wang Yo, hands jointed behind his back, stood still two feet apart from her.

"Hae Sanggung, receive the King's order." Park Sangseon announced, he watched as Soo bent down on her knee, puzzled look was plastered on her face. "Hae Soo of the Hae Clan, for the loyalty and bravery you showed toward His Majesty and the Royal family, the King hereby grants you the title of lady Cheongjunamwon."

Hae Soo blinked twice, she glanced up to Yo's smirking face and then her gaze rested upon her mentor, Park Sangseon seemed uncharacteristically pleased.

"It means I'm setting you free, Hae Soo." Wang Yo informed, he then observed Soo's glowing face.

She rushed her forehead onto the ground and performed a formal bow, "I thank you for your benevolence, Pyeha. I accept your order."

* * *

Hours later, dressing in fine silk hanbok Soo served tea. She presented one cup to the Queen and poured one for herself.

"Soo-ah, you don't have to do this anymore..." Munseong said before taking a sip, "How is your arm?"

"Old habits die hard, Your Highness... Well, it still stings but it will be alright soon." answered Soo sheepishly.

"Thank you for saving my life back then."

"Thank you for trusting and protecting me so far, Hwanghu."

"You are the only one I can trust in the Palace... so if you need anything, just tell me honestly, hm?!"

Hae Soo swallowed her tea nervously, "I indeed have a favor to ask... As you may know, I'm an orphan..." Munseong's frown deepened as Soo's monologue went on, "I don't feel like returning to my hometown... Would it be too forward of me to ask permission to reside in Gilsangsa?"

Soo misunderstood the Queen's reaction or the lack of, for that matter. "I won't be a burden for Queen Mungong... it's just that you both are the only close people I know..."

"Wait a minute, Soo-ah! You cannot do that..."

"Then I could travel and visit Wang Eun-"

Munseong needed to burst Soo's bubble before the younger woman got her hopes up so she spoke with tact, "Soo-ah, you might have missed something... You're Lady Cheongjunamwon now..." the Queen saw the former court lady nod so she continued, "In the decree, you are to be wed to His Majesty."

It seemed like Soo's face was drained of all blood suddenly, Munseong feared for the younger woman's health and as quickly as it went, her face turned red... from rage. The Queen sighed heavily, the King was a bad man, he never played nice. _All is fair in love and war._ she reminded herself.

* * *

Hae Soo was heading toward the King's quarters like a raging bull when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a room. A brand new room, she noted mentally.

A husky voice tickled her ear, "Were you looking for me?"

"I will not marry you."

"It wasn't a proposal." Yo took all her hairpins off, freeing Soo's lush hair over her shoulder.

Soo hoped he didn't feel her quiver. "It's still no." He turned her around to face him.

"I will make you mine..." Wang Yo smirked, "tonight."

* * *

Should I change the rating?

Hum there is an inaccuracy in my fic, in History the Song's Dynasty started from year 960 so it won't be possible for Yeon Hwa to actually wed a Song Prince however for the sake of my story, let's just say it coincides ;D

(Oh and **SoSooJANG** , hope your throat wasn't too sore after your "NOOOOO!" Thanks for the review. I like Yo's wives too. Hope this chapter will be satisfactory) ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING : RATING WAS CHANGED TO M**

If you're not comfortable with sex scene, just skip the middle part.

Special thanks to **Guest, Yomiii21, Taehumama, Coco, Christine, Hell-of-a-butler** and **SoSooJANG** for reading and leaving nice words. Hopefully, this chapter won't disappointed you all xD

* * *

" _I want the throne in order to change Goryeo and...free you..." he said._

 _Soo blinked, "I don't need you to save me."_

" _What happened to you? Even if you're here beside me you seem so far away..."_

 _The court lady breathed painfully, "It's been almost 2 years since we last saw each other, distance and time always grew apart."_

" _Then let's erase the past and start afresh." So gripped her by the shoulders, "Come with me, hm?! Let's run away Soo-yah!"_

 _Hae Soo broke free from his hold, stepping back, "I cannot do that."_

" _Of course, you can... I can get you out of here right this moment... Just say the words." 4th Prince insisted._

 _She looked up at So with a sad smile, "I... We promised to not lie to each other, right? Two years ago, those words would've moved me... Two years ago, I would've run away with you... but not anymore."_

" _Soo-yah-."_

" _The King is in danger... I need to go see him," the court lady said, knowing full well that she will hurt So, "I need to make sure he's alright."_

 _Wang So chuckled in disbelief, "Did something happen to you while I was away? Did you hurt you head again?"_

 _Hae Soo stayed silent, making the 4th Prince grow angrier by the seconds._

" _You can't possibly have feelings for him?! Did he threaten you? Or my life-"_

" _I told you, the King has changed... he doesn't treat me badly-"_

" _And here you are, sent away in a temple as punishment-"_

 _Soo cut him off, "It's a long story... Wangja-nim, concerning our relationship I won't make excuses or put the blame on you but the truth is, I-"_

" _Hyung-nim!"_

 _So and Soo turned their head at the intruder, Baek Ah on horseback leading another horse, trotted in their direction._

" _Hyung-nim, we spotted out spies from the palace, we have to go now!" 13th Prince informed._

 _Wang So immediately grabbed Soo's wrist and dragged her toward his horse but she resisted with all her might until the man let go of her hand. The look of surprise and betrayal in the Prince's eyes crushed Soo's heart but she refused to look back once she ran inside Gilsang Temple._

Soo recollected her wits, breaking free from the King's hold, she put some distance between them, "I don't need to marry you, Pyeha."

Yo's smirk disappeared, "Would you rather be called a King's mistress?"

"I don't care about titles or ranks... I'm fine the way I am."

As the king tried to approach her, Soo flinched backward again, "but I'm not. I won't take any insults toward you."

"Pyeha, our marriage isn't necessary... you have better choice." she could hear his uneven breath.

"Are you _actually_ telling me to marry Yeon Hwa in order to save her?" he looked directly into her brown eyes, waiting for an answer.

"It's true that you will gain powerful support if you marry her." Hae Soo spoke. His grim expression told her something was off.

"Consider I don't need _their_ support." Yo towered over her, until her back touched the nearby wall. Wang Yo's hot breath tickled as he ran the tip of his nose along her neck, sensing her shiver he smirked, "Do you hate me so much that you wish to see me tied down to that _bloody_ woman?"

 _I love you_. "May I remind you that you nearly divorced your wife in order to make Princess Yeon Hwa, the first Queen?" muttered Hae Soo, tilting her head to the side and thus avoiding Yo's glare.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure, "Shall I punish you for talking back to your King?"

"Do as you wish but my point is, you nearly married Princess Yeon Hwa years ago. The throne will be secured with the help of the Hwangbo Clan." Soo retorted.

"Do you really think that I would let Wang So have you?" the king quipped as he watched her frown.

"It has nothing to do with the 4th Prince..." replied Hae Soo, looking annoyed.

Her eyes were blazing, like that fateful day before Eun exile, Wang Yo noted. "Don't you dare take his side, Hae Soo-ah! I am... aware of your meeting in Gilsangsa."

"Then you should know..." Soo replied softly, "the choice I made."

Yo crushed Soo's body against his, nuzzling the top of her head, "I know... that why you shall hate me _all_ your heart's content..." Wang Yo informed, "because I won't ever let go of you!" The statement surprised them both. He was ready to face her hatred rather than let her leave his side again. Bloody bastard.

Hae Soo took his face in both hand, her doe-like eyes bore into his cold ones. It seemed like an eternity when she talked, "You cannot think as a man. You are a King before a man, such is the Crown's burden."

The next thing she felt was his lips crushing hers and his tongue exploring her mouth. Her hands dropped from his face to push onto his chest however she was quickly overwhelmed by his ardor. He cradled her face with both hands and kept on kissing her thoroughly.

The king released her mouth only to place hungry kisses along her neck and collarbone. With deft hand, he untied her hanbok as her outer clothing went down seconds later. Hae Soo's eyes shot open when she felt his hot kisses above her breasts. She finally seemed to regain her wits because in blink of an eye she broke free from Yo's arms. Running towards the doors while putting her clothes on, she never expected to be hauled up onto the wooden bed resting somewhere in a corner of the room. She was trembling in fear when she met his darkened gaze.

He comfortably lay atop of her, caressing her hair absentmindedly, "You belong with me."

"Pyeha..." Hae Soo tried to reason but it was impossible for her to budge him. The King's face snuggled up in her neck and she immediately shivered.

"Palace's life will be tough and cruel... " he murmured so low, "but you shall endure it!"

Once again, Yo skillfully untied the ribbons of her robes, languorously peeling off each layer one by one. His intense gaze never left her face which was now red from embarrassment.

Soo noticed the change in the King's eyes the moment she lay in front of him completely naked. The fear she felt just moments ago turned into something entirely new. Soo wanted to hide from his ravenous gaze but didn't dare to move as Yo sensually trailed a finger from her neck, descending between her breasts and then stopped at her navel. Soo suppressed a moan as that simple touch elicited a fire within the young woman's body.

"I will be a great king someday." Yo assured hoarsely, "but for now, let me be a selfish _man_... and have you, Soo-ah."

Soo's eyes grew wide. King Jeongjong had decided and he insisted on choosing her. _Him_ of all people. At that moment, she just felt valued and desired like any other woman in the world. Half-biting half-licking her lips, she shyly nodded, trusting her heart and body in him.

Yo genuinely smiled before capturing her plump lips, he tangled up his fingers into her long hair as Soo laced her arms around his neck. The kiss grew hot and searing. Slowly, his hungry lips explored the young woman's chest, suckling one hard nipple, he fondled the other breast with nimble fingers.

Overwhelmed by all these new sensations, Soo felt hot and needy as Yo went down to kiss her navel. The butterflies fluttering in her belly changed into a tornado when the King slid two fingers into her sleek core.

"Py-Pyeha?!"

"Shh, I won't hurt you." Yo reassured and then noting that she was wet and willing, he propped up on his elbows and spread her thighs.

"Oooh my goodness!" Soo hissed when she felt his tongue exploring her pussy.

In. Out. In. Out.

While tasting her wetness, his fingers played hard on her clit. The young woman felt like her mind exploding with each lick, "Ooh... Pyeha!"

Smirking, Yo increased the pace of his ministration and then felt her body tense. Like that, Hae Soo felt a heatwave wash over her body, never guessing that her little sweet torture moments ago could turn into such bliss now.

The King loomed over Soo as his lips descended upon hers, "Now you're ready for me." Thrusting his tongue into her mouth like he did earlier into her lower-body, "Undress me, Soo-ah!" He growled low while gazing intently down at her.

Soo shyly untied the ribbons of his royal robes, one by one. Tearing each layer off his muscular body, her hands paused when they touched his underpants. Propping up on one elbow, his hand pressed upon hers and together they took his last clothes off.

Hae Soo couldn't help but be a little anxious when she saw his full erection, "Pyeha, I don't-"

Yo meld his body into hers, warming Soo in the process, he spread her legs to position himself in-between. Then he took possession of her mouth once again, silencing her fear. Guiding his engorged sex toward her entrance, Yo tried to soothe her, "It will hurt at first but soon... it will get better."

Soo nodded and then he added, "Don't fight me."

The King put a pressure on his lower part and thrust into her tight pussy. Holding back himself into pounding into her senselessly, he stilled to let Soo get used to the feel of him.

Hae Soo could feel her inner walls stretch, it wasn't painful like she thought it would be, discomfort would be the right word. As uneasy as she was, the young woman relaxed eventually.

Yo sensed her relaxed body and decided to move his hips slowly at first...

In. Out. In. Out.

But as each thrust became harder, Yo started to lose control and before Soo sent him over the edge with her sensual noises, he flipped her over and lay on his back.

"But Pyeha-" said Soo, surprised by the change.

Wang Yo gripped her waist and entered her the moment she straddled him. Letting one hand wander over her chest, the other one helped Soo's hips find its own pace around his cock.

Hae Soo timidly rode His Majesty like virgin but as the burning feeling in the pit of her belly grew bigger, she wriggled her waist faster.

Yo smirked at her boldness. He then gripped her waist and thrust deeper into her wet pussy. "Come for me." he murmured.

Soo had to rest both her hands on his chest to support herself when he quickened his pace, "Aaah! Pyeha... Aaah!"

Soon after, the intensity of Soo's orgasm made her collapse atop of Yo. The initial heatwave turned into a devastating tide the moment she climaxed leaving her exhausted but in blissful state. Wang Yo rolled atop her, then pounced into the young woman thrice more before reaching his own pleasure and gladly released his seed inside her warm body. The King possessively wrapped his arms around Soo.

"You're mine." King Jeongjong smirked. "Definitely."

* * *

At dawn, Hae Soo awoke laboriously and found herself staring into Yo's intense eyes. To her surprise the King was still lying beside her in the small bed.

"Shouldn't you be in your Royal bedchamber, Pyeha?" Soo whispered.

He blinked as if he didn't hear her, drawing even closer to her face he leaned in and kissed Soo wildly.

"I am where I should be." Yo replied huskily, " _You_ should get used to having me beside you."

Soo, still embarrassed about last night event, looked at the ceiling then her gaze slowly scanned the room, anywhere else but the man beside her.

As if he was reading her mind, Yo spoke, "It's your room. Do as you wish with it."

"But it's too close to His Majesty's quarters..." frowned Soo, "I thought that perhaps-"

"It's too late for you to have regrets..." said the King. With his hand, ever gentle, he turned her head so they could lock gaze once more, "The only thing I regretted, was not making you mine sooner."

"Pyeha!" Soo admonished. She noted to her dismay that the King was still infuriating.

Seconds later, the doors of the bedchamber opened wide, allowing Park Sangseon and the royal retinue to step in. Hae Soo was mortified at being caught in bed with His Majesty and suddenly felt the duvet very very small.

The Head Eunuch cleared his throat, focusing everyone's attention, "Greetings to His Majesty."

Yo royally sat up on the bed, "Park Sangseon." The Court ladies instantly approached him for morning attendance but he stopped them, "Lady Soo will take care of everything."

Red like a tomato, she rose from the bed and met the Head Eunuch's steady gaze. "Greetings Your Grace." Park Sangseon bowed.

Soo awkwardly grimaced, disliking immediately her pompous title, "Park Sangseon."

From that moment rumors spread like wildfire, Hae Soo was known as the King's woman... as Wang Yo's woman to be precise and that fact, itself, pleased him to no end.

The first few days were horrible. The palace had been in an uproar. Hae Soo found herself intricate in the palace's scheme much to her dismay.

Soo could have bet her life that Wang Yo enjoyed the situation rather than being disturbed by it- _like her_. As magnanimous as he was when bestowed upon her the title of Lady Cheongjunamwon, Wang Yo knew exactly that it would bring forth the powerful Hae Clan backup. Needless to say that the Hae's Elders were extremely pleased by the turn of event and de facto the King gained powerful allies whose loyalties were fierce since Taejo Wang Geon's reign. Afterwards, holding court proved to be much more easier once you found strong supporters.

* * *

"I still can't believe you brought me into this? What about my scar? A King cannot marry a scarred woman, remember? I evaded marriage with King Taejo thanks to that." said Hae Soo while putting fish meat in the bowl of the man in front of her.

"Your scar will not hinder _me_." Wang Yo's answer was assertive. He took a bite of his fish while observing her, she was still talkative when stressed, he 'humph'-ed discreetly. They sat in his Royal chamber eating dinner like so many couple in Goryeo.

"Why are you doing this to me, Pyeha?" Soo continued while eating her rice.

"I won't risk losing you... beside the insults..." Yo replied.

Soo's chopsticks dropped on the table, she looked flabbergasted. Was _this_ his only explanation?

"It doesn't matter to me if they said I'm the King's mistress. I don't care about titles." Soo retorted honestly. "I don't need to marry you!"

"Too bad because tomorrow, you will officially be my Consort. You cannot change my mind. Don't even try..." the king informed her. He was resolute and unswerving.

"Why do you have to do that? Queen Mungong was deposed and sent to Gilsang temple because she was barren. Queen Munseong is healthy and has already blessed you with a son and a daughter. She is so nice and beautiful. It's unfair..." pleaded Hae Soo.

In all honesty, Wang Yo's wife, the current Queen was, simply put, a blessed soul. At first, the former Court Lady had doubts, knowing all the women around King Jeongjong, Soo assumed his wife was as crazy as Princess Yeon Hwa or Queen Mother Yoo. However she was wrong. Dead wrong.

Queen Munseong was an intelligent, strong-willed woman and undoubtedly nice. Soo, of course had heard of their political marriage, she was still perplexed though. After Soo's punishment and the resulting event, she and the Queen became close friends, sharing worries and doubts but most importantly comfort, like two sisters would. Queen Munseong would stay the first Queen. No questions asked. There won't be bloody battle over it and Hae Soo was grateful enough. Both the Hae and Park Clans formed an unexpected alliance thus bringing forth more support for the King.

"Hwanghu and I no longer share a bed." stated Yo while sipping his tea.

Soo nearly choked with her own drink, "Who-who ask you anything about that?" She suspected that he knew her distaste of multiple wives tradition.

"I shall only _have_ you." Yo enjoyed her flushed face.

Soo seemed to find the floor quite interesting but her red cheeks didn't lie. It was the truth though, Wang Yo and his first Queen were almost strangers. There were no hard feelings left between them mainly because there were no affections to begin with. It has always been their duty, first and foremost but even knowing that, it was difficult for Hae Soo.

Standing up suddenly, she gracefully bowed to the King, "Then goodnight Pyeha."

He also rose from his seat and with one swift motion he trapped her by the waist. Wang Yo heard her sigh, her reactions were either amusing or alluring. He was continuously amazed at how Soo fitted in his arms and in his life, in general.

"I did not allow you to leave." he murmured very low, sending shivers down her spine. His hands were already working on her hanbok.

"Tomorrow will be an exhausting day, you shall rest..." she managed to blurt.

"I will rest..." he smirked, "... once I have you." Yo's lips already captured hers in a searing kiss. Kissing him back, Soo enjoyed the moment with great relish. It was a sin to love Wang Yo, but her heart had decided and even if she tried hard right now, she wouldn't be able to leave his side. He had captured her and presently King Jeongjong was the sole ruler of her heart.

 _Let's live to fight another day..._ was her only thought when her robes fell apart.

* * *

The following day, Wang Yo had the utter disgust to see the 4th Prince standing in the Throne Hall. Wang So had forcefully made his way into the Palace, even Wang Wook couldn't stop the Wolf-dog as the three men stayed on alert mode.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit, Wolf-dog?" King Jeongjong jabbed.

Wang So handed a parchment to Wook, "I came here to make an appeal..." he replied in the same cold tone, "A scarred woman cannot marry the King."

Yo leaned on his thighs as a cruel smile marred his face, "Do you really think that a scar would hinder me from having her?"

So clenched his hands into fist, his body exuded an hostile aura. Wook prepared himself to call the guards in case their brotherly reunion turned ugly.

"If you want to make her an hostage to control me or to get your revenge on me... You don't have to go that far. Let Soo leave and I won't _ever_ appear in front of you again."

Wang Yo burst out laughing, the spasm subsided when he talked, "Controlling you? Since you left for Seokyeong, did I do something to threaten you? No. Concerning the revenge... think again, because there's nothing I want from you." Yo's expression turned grim, "As for Soo, Hell will freeze over the day I let her go. In this lifetime, she is mine."

Wang So bit his mouth hard, so hard he could taste the blood. With Wook and the 20 or so guards waiting outside, he couldn't risk his neck, not before he has a serious discussion with Soo.

"The appeal will be discussed in Court, So." informed Wook, he then watched as So relaxed his stance and left the Hall without another word.

* * *

I must be insane to write YoSoo Goryeo smut... because now, our precious couple won't leave me alone (T-T)

Take care Chingudeul! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is a mess but here it is anyway...

Thanks for your support and all your comment ;D

* * *

Wang Jung had returned from wars for the King's marriage as the Head of the Yoo Clan. Although, the idea didn't please Wang Yo, Soo had the permission to spend time with the Grand General before the ceremony. They sat comfortably in one of the Damiwon's Pavilion, enjoying tea and snacks.

"I always missed your tea the most." confessed Jung, sadness took over his young feature.

"Hey, what about the person who serves you _that_ tea?" Soo asked playfully.

Wang Jung brightened a bit, "Of course, I missed you too."

Hae Soo knew of his feelings, like she knew for Wang Eun's ones years ago. Alas, he and 10th Prince were only her friends. They were precious to her but just not romantically.

"Hyung-nim didn't force you- he didn't threaten you, did he?" inquired 14th Prince, gulping nervously his tea. He saw her warm smile.

"Truth to be told, things just happened... We didn't mean to hurt anyone... I had a thought for King Hyejong but he was already dying and Pyeha didn't have a hand in the poisoning. My heart still hurts whenever I think of the late King... but I cannot live in the past nor should I fear the future. Things changed. I'm happy as I am now." Hae Soo explained, hand on her chest.

"I understand. If you're happy then I am too." Jung relaxed and smiled more widely. "You have my full support, Soo-nui. May Heavens bless your marriage."

"Thank you very much, Jung-nim." smiled Soo.

After some time, 14th Prince excused himself and went to the Throne Hall, in order to have an audience with his brother. Soo left Damiwon's grounds and found herself at the same spot, where she and Wang So last saw each other. She had been wandering aimlessly. She wasn't sad or regretful, it was more something akin to nostalgia.

 _Are you still looking upon me, Oh Sanggung? I took cautious steps and now here I am, soon-to-be Consort of King Jeongjong. Would you believe me, Oh Sanggung?_ , Hae Soo mused.

"Soo-yah." whispered a voice, so faint, she almost wished it was the wind. Slowly, turning her body to see if it wasn't an hallucination, she got a blast from the past. Wang So was standing there, in his full prince regalia, face tensed.

"4th Prince?!" she murmured, hand in her chest. What was he doing here? Why now? She saw him take steps towards her and she lifted her hand up in despair.

"Please, don't come closer!" Hae Soo implored, making him halt.

"Soo-yah... will you really marry _him_?" asked So, almost painfully. "Shall I get you out the Palace now?"

"That won't be necessary, Wangja-nim." a faint smile grazed her lips. "For I will wed the King."

To say, Wang So didn't expect this was an understatement. He hoped for the rumors to be false. He just couldn't believe it at first for he knew his brother Yo could be a royal bastard. He had indeed feared the worst, perhaps some hanging threat above Soo's head? That would explain this ridiculous marriage however, once in Songak everybody kept telling him that Lady Soo had been indeed reluctant at first but as of now, she was entirely fine with the idea. Truth was, King Jeongjong was adamant that he will have Hae Soo as his Consort. Period.

"Why _Him_? Of all people?" So raised his voice, frustration taking over.

"I-I... tried to tell you back there, in Gilsangsa." Soo said, she saw him nod. "I know how His Majesty treats others, he will never be a _good_ man, of that I am fully aware. But believe me or not, I don't even try to change him because towards me, he is different... he cares a lot-"

" _Care_? Wang Yo only cares about himself!" So interrupted her, incredulous. "He's ruthless and cruel!"

Hae Soo sighed, there was so much blood between both men that the gap was impossible to fill. "His Majesty is different with me, that is the most important." replied the young woman.

"Did you ever _love_ me?" demanded Wang So, approaching Soo with quick steps. The latter backed away immediately. The prince halted seeing her teary eyes.

"How can you ask me that? You were the one who went away, deciding to stop our relationship. There was no news for over 2 years. Shall I have waited for you forever?" asked faintly Hae Soo.

"The King sent me away! He took us apart, Soo-yah!" shouted Wang So.

"His Majesty isn't the only one at fault. You can also blame my lack of trust in you."

"So you're saying you trust him completely?"

Hae Soo felt her heart tighten, "I do. I cannot explain the reasons but I do trust His Majesty."

"But I don't." said Wang So, "I came here to make an appeal. You have a scar on your body..."

The young woman's eyes softened, "Oh 4th Prince... Even if your appeal is approved, it doesn't matter for I will stay by the King's side anyway."

"You-you really have feelings for him?" So demanded.

As Soo's tears rolled down along her cheeks, she managed to smile, "I do love him."

One moment she saw the 4th prince coming toward her and reaching for her cheek and the next, her vision was blurred by a large back. Dressed in his golden Imperial regalia Wang Yo had shielded her.

It had never occurred to Wang Yo, that Hae Soo and Wang So could meet each other today. Last time he checked, she was with the Grand General in Damiwon. Then, why was she there by the pond facing the Dog-wolf? From afar, he couldn't make out their conversation but it seemed that the young woman was crying. It angered Yo immediately as he quickened his pace to arrive on spot.

There he had punched his brother's jaw making the latter falter backward. Blocking Soo's view, the King then reached out for her hand behind his back and entwined theirs fingers. He was right, she was weeping. He felt her free hand and forehead rest on his tense back, she was trying to hold him down. His glare fully returned upon his brother.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Wang Yo growled.

"She is _my_ person!" snarled back the 4th prince, both men were exuding menacing aura.

"Are you _begging_ me to kill you?" the King threatened as he was about to launch at So. If not for Soo's grip on his garment or her crushing hand clenching around his, Yo would have broken the Dog-wolf's neck by now. His cursed brother had just the gall to call Soo, _his_ person?! Today was really a blessed day indeed, the King mirthlessly thought.

"Pyeha, please?!" implored weakly the former Court Lady.

"Why should I spare him?" spat Wang Yo.

Soo gripped his robes even more tightly, "Please, don't harm your brother. I beg of you."

The outcome didn't look good for Wang So. Indeed, they were in the Palace grounds, any harm done toward His Majesty would be branded as treason. Many Eunuchs and Court Ladies were gathering not too far away from their spot. Wang Jung with Royal Guards in tow also approached silently.

Soo had no choice but to save Wang So, one last time and so she back-hugged Yo tightly, "Pyeha, whatever happens, I will stay by your side. I made my choice and even now I'm still choosing you." she stated.

After her surprise attack, Wang Yo relaxed gradually, although his murderous gaze still rested on his younger brother. Wang So blanched at Soo's confession. The scene taking place in front of him seemed surreal but reluctantly he had to let the truth sink in. Hae Soo had chosen his brother.

The young woman released the King and stepped aside, looking at So she bowed with deep respect. "Please don't fight the King anymore. May you stay healthy Wangja-nim." And then, she was escorted back to her quarters by her Court Ladies. _Farewell, 4th prince_ , she thought in her heart.

It was the most painful thing to do for So, looking at Soo's retreating back and being unable to do something to prevent it. Hae Soo was actually happy with her situation. She didn't need his help at all for she just moved on with her life.

"Your mistake was to part with her." Yo smiled cruelly.

Wang So roared. "Whose fault is it?"

Seeing how wrecked the Dog-wolf was, the King twisted the knife in the wound even more. "Heavens grant her to me the day I seized the throne. Soo is _my_ person and I will definitely marry her."

* * *

By the time she was back in her quarters, Hae Soo had completely calmed down. She looked at her traditional golden and red wedding garment hanging on the wooden screen.

"His Majesty has arrived!" Soo heard Park Sangseon shout outside the room. Wang Yo entered in her chamber as handsome and menacing as ever. Upon seeing the King's foul mood, all the servants in Soo's chamber just scurried away. Yo heard Soo chuckle discreetly. He seized her by the waist.

"You." he started, trying to keep his voice even, "You are not allowed to leave me." They stared at each other, Hae Soo sighed deeply.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere" the King added. Yo had almost forgot the sense of losing until he met Soo. She made him worried. Was she aware that he almost went berserk when he just saw her with Wang So? The only fact that this encounter with the Dog-wolf hadn't ended in bloodbath was indeed a miracle.

Hae Soo noticed his internal conflict, she could see his insecurities through his eyes. She knew that he cared enough to say those harsh words. She wasn't his toy like in the past. She wasn't his hostage either. She was his soon-to-be Consort. The title, itself, proved the King's feelings for her.

"It wasn't exactly the words I wanted to hear." Soo replied in a mild tone. There was a challenge in her big brown eyes, she needed something in exchange for her loyalty, for her love, for the sacrifice she was going to make.

"I care for you, Soo-ah." he confessed at last. The kiss surprised him, she never initiated their kiss even though she fully participated afterwards. He smirked against her mouth and deepened the kiss. She quickly felt hot and overwhelmed. When he released her, she was like a red peony in full bloom. A pretty peony, but red nonetheless.

As Yo untied her bun, freeing her long black hair...Soo saw his familiar smirk...

* * *

As promised, So's urgent appeal was discussed in Court. Heads of all the powerful families in Goryeo were present leaving no chance for the 4th Prince's appeal to break through the King's decision to take Hae Soo as Consort. Indeed, Wang Yo had succeeded in rallying to him Elites of Songak and every Clan of Goryeo, save the Kang Clan of Shunju which Wang So was from. Beside, thanks to Soo's act of bravery in protecting the Queen, no one could really oppose the King's decree, because it felt like a well-deserved reward for a woman who risked her life for the Royal Family.

* * *

"At last, you will be a married woman tomorrow."

"I beg your pardon if I'm not as eager as you are, Hwanghu."

Soo and the Queen were strolling in the Inner Garden.

Munseong smiled at the younger woman's reaction, "I warned you about His Majesty's stubbornness... your chance of escaping was null from the start."

"Hwanghu!" protested a blushing Soo, "You don't have to say it aloud like that. I know I've been caught..."

The Queen burst out laughing as Soo felt even more dejected. The good mood wore off when both women crossed path with Princess Yeon Hwa. The latter was exiting the Royal Throne Hall.

"Greetings Hwanghu!" said Yeon Hwa in feigned respect, then tilting her head toward Soo, "Greetings... Your Grace!"

Munseong acknowledged the Princess with a nod as Soo bowed.

"I'm glad to be able to announce the news myself." declared Yeon Hwa to the women however her challenging gaze rested on Soo. "I'm going to wed So Orabeoni."

The Queen had expected a strong reaction from Soo but the latter only smiled and said, "Congratulations Princess. 4th Prince is good man, please take good care of him. He deserves to be happy."

Munseong admired Soo even more as she added, "Congratulations Princess. I surmise that marrying Wang So is better catch than to be sent away in a foreign country."

Yeon Hwa seemed taken aback for a brief moment before smirking, "Hwanghu, you should know that the King isn't as magnanimous as he seems to be."

"Indeed, he isn't, that's why you should heed my warning... don't do unnecessary things anymore or you will be crushed, you and all your bloodline." informed the Queen, and with a cold smirk she added, "You should know that His Majesty and I aren't forgiving people."

Yeon Hwa's smirk disappeared as she excused herself and left Munseong and Soo alone. Both women resumed their walk but Soo couldn't help but stare in awe at the Queen.

"I cannot believe it, you're so ruthless..." confessed Hae Soo. "Like husband, like wife."

Munseong chuckled, "Did you just notice that you're the only good-hearted person here?"

"You are _scary_ people." grimaced the former court lady.

"Welcome in the family, Soo-ah!" the Queen smiled sweetly as Soo nodded, uneasy.

* * *

After a ridiculous long moment of preparation, Soo dressed in golden and red regalia was waiting anxiously in her room. Her head felt heavy with the huge wig and several golden hairpins on it. Then two court ladies stepped into her chamber and put a light red veil on her. Helping Soo to get on her feet, the court ladies escorted her to the ceremony Hall.

Staring off at the Royal Throne hall's doors, Soo took a deep breath before hearing Park Sangseon shout, "Lady Cheongjunamwon of the Hae Clan has arrived."

Then the heavy double door opened wide, letting the bride notice that the Hall was packed. Hands jointed under her very long sleeves, Soo walked down the aisle, she remarked 13th Prince and Woo Hee's presence, smiling reassuringly at them she kept walking. To her right, she noted that Wang Jung and Wang Wook were standing side by side and nodded at her approach. At the end of the aisle, Queen Munseong stood there, smiling proudly as Soo swiftly grimaced back at her. Munseong had to stifle her laugh as she watched Soo and Wang Yo face each other. Court ladies came to unveil Soo and the latter could finally take a good look at her soon-to-be husband. Wang Yo was richly dressed, his ceremonial black garment made him look more imposing than ever. The golden dragon embroidered on his black regalia just proved his status. As usual, Yo looked straight into her eyes making Hae Soo blush instantly. Through his gaze, she could see his possessiveness and more importantly the genuine feelings he had for her.

After the double tied knot over the wild goose and the drinking alcohol exchanged over a bowl of water, Soo officially became King Jeongjong's Consort.

 **-Third year of King Jeongjong's reign-**

"Should you really go to war again?" asked Soo with anxiety.

"Hearing your concerned voice makes me happy. I feel like I'm invincible." jested Jung. They were in the Damiwon's Pavilion as she helped him put his armor on.

"How could you be so happy?" she remarked with a grimace, "Anyway, do not get injured on the battlefield... or I will make sure to go with my stick and drag you all the way back home."

"Are you _that_ proud for saving my life back then that you still need to boast about it?" he retorted playfully.

"Right, I'm proud to say that I've once saved the Grand General's life." Soo smugly answered, more seriously she added, "please, do not die on me Jung-nim."

They both grew silent. "Don't worry too much, I will _definitely_ come back to you safely." Jung assured her. He then took her in his arms, basking in her warmth he breathed in her scent one last time. Wang Jung let go of Soo reluctantly.

"His Majesty has arrived!" announced the Head Eunuch. The doors slid open and Wang Yo entered in the room. His eyes immediately narrowed as jealousy still nagged at him whenever his younger brother was around.

"Greetings to the King!" bowed Jung. Soo only smiled sweetly.

"I see that you are ready to go." the King said evenly.

"Indeed, Pyeha." noted Wang Jung.

"Don't act brashly! Stay safe, it's an order." Yo advised.

"I shall obey, Pyeha." replied 14th prince with a deep voice. With one last glance at Soo, Jung left the room.

And then the king advanced towards Hae Soo but she made no move until he was inches apart.

"You are my Consort now, why did you have to help him get dressed? It's a servant's duty." Yo scolded, tilting his head.

"I still attend to you-"

The King warned, "It's off-topic."

"I wanted to properly see him off." Soo replied with a faint smirk of her own, "Jung-nim is my _favorite_ brother-in-law after all."

"You should know that I didn't send the Grand General into exile for _your_ sake" informed Wang Yo.

"And I am still grateful for your benevolence, Pyeha." replied his Consort, she heard the king growl.

"You should refrain yourself from meeting Jung-ie." Yo demanded.

Soo frowned, "You are too possessive, Pyeha."

The king reached out for her left hand, he entwined their fingers as he drew closer.

"Shall I punish you for your insolence?" he whispered, looking at her growing smile. Wasting no time, he captured her lips and kissed her senselessly. He felt her arms tightened around him, her cheeks took on a redder shade. Out of breath, they pulled out of their kiss.

"I am all yours." Soo assured, putting the King's worry to rest.

"Don't ever forget that." Yo smirked.

"Your Majesty, 4th Prince wishes to meet her Grace." Park Sangseon informed them behind the closed doors.

After tough negotiations, the King allowed Soo to meet his brother. Alone. They were in the gazebo, overhanging their special spot in the Palace garden. Sadness was written all over So's unscarred face.

"Thank you for all the things you have done for me-" Soo thanked him as she returned his hairpin. Wang So noticed the jade hairpin in shape of Phoenix which rested in her bun.

"I should be the one saying that. You've changed my life, Soo-yah. How can you expect me to accept that you're his wife now?" So retorted with a pained expression, clutching his returned gift.

"The same way that I accepted that you're Princess Yeon Hwa's husband. I am sorry Wangja-nim but you must forget about me. Our intertwined Fate has ended years ago. It's nobody's fault." Consort Soo explained.

He suddenly reached out and took her in his arms, "I will respect your choice but don't ask me to forget you." said Wang So, releasing her he left the gazebo without a backward glance. Hae Soo breathed out in relief.

* * *

Please, forgive me if you spot any error... lack of sleep is bothersome (T.T)

My story is coming to an end soon...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is up! Thanks for being all patient ;D

 **Warning** : smut in this chapter.

To answer to **SoSooJANG** , your review always made my day! I sincerely thank you for leaving comment. All your thoughts are appreciated and I cannot agree more with you! Lastly, concerning your wish about YoSoo's future, I will only tell you this : "Have faith!"

* * *

"Your Grace, may I take a moment of your time?"

Soo looked up and put down the dried herbs she was studying.

"What is the matter, Park Sangseon?" replied the young consort as she immediately noticed the Head Eunuch's concerned look.

Park Sangseon sighed, "Since morning, His Majesty is very upset..."

"Why? Did something happen while the King held Court?"

"Nothing out of ordinary, Your Grace... but may I be frank?" the old eunuch said as he watched Soo nod. "Every time His Majesty acts the way he does now, it often relates to you."

Hae Soo blinked, "What did I do? Since 14th Prince's leaving this morning, I didn't cross path with the King once."

"Your Grace... with due respect, you should go see His Majesty." The old eunuch suggested.

"Did he summon me? Proper decorum should be followed-"

Park Sangseon smirked, "Your relationship never followed etiquette."

Hae Soo blushed and cleared her throat, "Where is the King?"

"His Majesty is in the practice field... It's been 3 hours..."

"3 hours? Alright Park Sangseon, let's go." said Consort Soo.

Fifteen minutes later, the Head Eunuch and Soo were prevented from approaching the practice field by several royal guards.

"What are you doing? Let the King know that Her Grace is here." Park Sangseon growled.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace... but His Majesty forbids us to let anyone go near him." One of Yo's personal guard admitted.

Hae Soo smiled in understanding as the guard relaxed instantly. "I won't go near the King... whatever happens, I will take responsibility, don't worry."

All the guards respectfully bowed as Soo made her way toward the target. Wang Yo froze for a split of a moment when he saw Hae Soo walking in the field. She stopped in front of his main target and looked straight into his eyes. Recollecting his wits, Yo held his bow up, took his stance then shot... His arrow flew past Soo's cheek but this time it didn't graze her skin. The young woman didn't blink nor did she make a move instead she stubbornly stared at Yo. A rainfall of arrow flew past Hae Soo's body but never touching one inch of her skin. Wang Yo put his bow down on the table and made his way toward Soo in frustration. Park Sangseon and all the guards present diverted their gaze on the other side as the King stilled mere inches apart from his Consort.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" snarled Wang Yo. That temper of his never improved.

Soo countered, "Was I really in danger, Pyeha? The sole fact that I'm standing here unharmed, just proved that your archery skills are second to none."

"So you were testing me?" asked Yo, her presence calmed him down gradually.

"I'm testing your feelings as well as my faith in you..." the young woman admitted, "I don't know what makes you so upset but-"

The young monarch interrupted her, "I saw the Wolf-dog embracing you..."

Hae Soo's eyes grew like saucers, "So you really are upset because of me... wow, Park Sangseon is definitely the best!" She said in awe.

"What you talking about?"

"Pyeha, you are the most powerful man in Goryeo. How can you be jealous of the 4th Prince?"

Wang Yo closed the gap between them, seizing her waist, his serious face drew near hers, "Because a heart can be swayed, he is important to you."

"Yes, Prince So is important for me, the same goes for almost all your brothers. However, I chose to be with you, against all odds I chose to stay by your side. Don't you trust me at all, Pyeha?" Soo tried to put his worry to rest.

* * *

Yo captured her lips in a fiery kiss, sliding his tongue in her sweet mouth, he cupped her cheek as he poured all his frustrated feelings into their kiss. Breathless and aroused, the young monarch let go of Soo reluctantly only to tear her garment apart. Feeling self-conscious, Soo tried to hide her naked body but the King towered over her until she tripped on his royal bed. Undressing himself promptly, he meld his body onto hers as they continued to kiss wildly once again. Wang Yo wanted nothing more than to be inside Hae Soo but the latter pushed him onto his back as she took place between his long legs. The moment Soo took his engorged cock in her hand, she saw her husband shudder. Slowly, she slid her hand up and down and masturbate him. As Yo felt waves of pleasure washing over him, he arched his head backward. Soo was pleased to watch the effect she had over the powerful king as her next move completely subdued him.

King Jeongjong's eyes grew wide when he felt Soo's warm mouth closing around his sex. "Soo-ah, you don't have to do-" He only managed to say as her next suckle made his bullock tense and he groaned in pleasure.

Soo continued her ministrations, each lick and suckle slowly but surely sent her husband over the edge. Then before the point of no return, Yo gently stopped her and pushed his wife onto the mattress.

"Was it so bad?" Soo asked, feeling pained.

Wang Yo smirked, "On the contrary, your mouth was heaven... I just need to be inside you, that's all."

Hae Soo blushed an interesting shade of red as the King sensually kissed her. He positioned himself behind her as they rested on their right side. Soo used Yo's bicep as a pillow and felt her inner walls stretched as he entered from behind. His wife immediately arched her back when he slid inside out. Biting her ear, the King fondled Soo's left breast with his free hand. As she met each thrust with a wiggle of her hips, the couple was soon at the brink of pleasure. He quickened his pace as Yo descended his lips in the crook of Soo's neck, leaving love-bites. His free hand went to caress her clit garnering in the process Soo's louder moans.

"Ooh... Pyeha! Aah... I'm so close!"

Yo thrust into her deeper, "Come for me!" Harder. "You're only mine." He pushed into her several more time before they reached their climax, groaning, he released his seed in her warm pussy.

Exhausted, Yo covered them with a blanket before confessing, "You're the only one I trust, Soo-ah."

Hae Soo smiled, satisfied, it was all she ever needed to know.

 **-Fourth year of King Jeongjong's reign-**

The construction of Seokyeong fortress being delayed, Wang Yo was in foul mood for months now. Honestly, he was beyond furious, so needless to say that the Palace's People were walking on thin ice whenever they came across the King. Even Hae Soo, ever vigilant, took cautious step around him.

"Shall you be more attentive of your health? Being _stressed_ all the time doesn't help it, you know?!" said Soo.

"Str-stress? What is that?" inquired Yo, perplexed. His Consort always had weird expressions. They were in his chamber, drinking their last tea of the day.

She cogitated hard before answering, "You are irate from morning to night. You must calm down, let the fortress's construction continue its course. Even with delay, Seokyeong will definitely be the new Capital if you set your mind into it."

Wang Yo's expression softened, she always knew how to tame his wild heart. Now that he thought about it he had neglected Soo for several weeks and yet she was present whenever he needed her. He knew that the whole Palace was on her side. Over the years, Soo won over powerful families and most importantly she had the respect of the People. Indeed, thanks to her, the law of emancipation of slave passed through the government. Yo was proud of his Consort even if he won't admit it aloud. He observed her in silence and suddenly noticed her glowing figure.

Soo noted his perplexed look, she let out a faint giggle and kept on drinking her tea.

"By any chance, did you have good news from Jung-ie?" Yo guessed, sipping his own drink.

"The Grand General wrote to me." replied Soo.

"I see..." he said, still jealous over Soo's affection for his younger brother, Yo seemed to search his word "Then I surmise he's the reason you are so... happy?"

"It doesn't concern your brother but at last, you've noticed?!" she answered with a warm smile, "I am with child. It's been three months."

If the king was surprised, he didn't show it. He just froze for several minutes. Soo waited for his reaction, whatever it was but she instantly worried when she saw his expressionless eyes. As for Wang Yo, a myriad of feelings washed over him. He wasn't exactly a warm father, of that he was certain. Like father, like son. Taejo Wang Geon was a king before a father too. When his train of thoughts caught Hae Soo's blabbering, he narrowed his eye.

"... did not expect this... I can understand... that's why I've been discussing with the Queen, she agreed as long as you give your consent." Soo explained, panic in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Yo demanded, still confused by the news.

Soo spoke in all seriousness, "Pyeha, please give me your consent to return to my hometown with the Hae's Clan."

"What?" he growled, he didn't mean it to be menacing but hearing Soo's favor suddenly angered him.

Hae Soo misunderstood the King's reaction and tried to negotiate, "then, I could go to your hometown in Chungju with the Yoo's Clan."

"You seem to misunderstand something..." Yo said in a calm voice, cold like Arctic, "you are not leaving my side. I will not allow it."

"Pyeha?! I thought... It would be better if I live outside the Palace, raising our child-" informed Soo

"Then you shall think _again_!" Yo interjected, "for I will not allow you to leave."

Hae Soo stormed out of his chamber, brow furrowed in frustration.

* * *

The borders finally at peace, the Grand General had returned home in triumph. However, he didn't expect to be welcomed by a very pregnant Hae Soo. She was glowing. The expected due date was in a month.

"You should rest, Soo-nui. Please, think of your health." Jung implored. He helped Soo sit down and took the teapot from her hands. They were in her quarters, servants came to serve the tea and dismissed themselves quickly.

"I'm confined in my quarters since months... _He_ doesn't allow me to do anything!" said Soo in frustration.

"The King just wants to protect you." Jung replied with a smile. They had that discussion over days now. Soo was still fuming because His Majesty ordered her to stop all activities and stay put in her quarters. Wang Yo was unyielding but the least he could do was to allow for his Consort to have visitors.

"I would have done the same, knowing your recklessness." Jung added, taking a sip from his cup.

"So you're taking _his_ side?!" accused Soo, with incredulous eyes she muttered, "I should know that blood is always thicker..."

Jung chuckled. "As long as you're out of harm's way, I cannot agree more." the Grand General answered truthfully. He saw Hae Soo's grimace as she drank her tea in frustration.

"You Wang brothers are too possessive... too stubborn... too overprotective." she declared and then bit in a sweet snack.

Honestly, it didn't help that her husband of a King acted as an infuriating nagging man, but it was even more troublesome when Jung took the role of the doting soon-to-be uncle at heart. And both brothers were quite obsessed over her safety, to say the least.

"Is it a crime to protect what is precious to me?" Jung pondered.

The King entered in the room at that moment, "My point exactly."

The Grand General stood up from his chair and bowed, "Greetings to the King."

Soo was going to rise from her seat too when Wang Yo approached her and put a warm hand on her shoulder, "Don't bother bow at me for now."

Yo looked at his Consort with longing eyes. She slightly changed over the months but deep down, she was still the same fiery woman he came to care for... enough for him to break the rules for having her... enough for him to make her his Consort even though she was scarred. In this lifetime, he doubted ever being able to let go of her. She would be his forever. At first, he was alarmed when she talked about leaving the Palace because of her pregnancy. Afterwards, he knew that she wanted to do things right for him.

Soo wanted to prevent the unnecessary battles over his succession. She didn't want a fratricide's war like years ago because be it son or daughter, Soo will never push her child into the throne. In all honesty, Hae Soo was a clever woman, raising a prince or princess outside the Palace grounds was more healthier. The children escaped the Palace's schemes and if their fate wasn't meant to be King or Queen, then they could be free and without greed. Yo always knew that Soo wasn't a greedy woman and perhaps it was this trait that attracted him first. She never wanted anything from him and that was why he couldn't possibly let her go, for she was his last line to sanity. She was the reward of his life. She had to realize this soon enough.

* * *

Jung paced back and forth in the hallway. Extremely worried for Soo, he hit himself on the chest.

"Does it normally take that long?" he asked to no one in particular. On behalf of the King, Park Sangseon came to see the progression several times but Jung answered negatively each time. Suddenly, they heard Soo's cries of pain. The Grand General, who used to command and bark orders, felt at loss. He almost stormed into the labor's room when he heard Soo's next cry.

Later on, Park Sangseon returned nigh His Majesty, Wang Yo was holding court and urgent matters kept popping unexpectedly. The ministers argued since early morning and it didn't look like the end anytime soon. Inwardly, Yo was worried for Hae Soo as the labor seemed to take more time than usual, even for a first-born. He won't tell a soul but he was grateful for Jung's presence near Soo for once.

The labor was long and painful. It took all her strength to give birth, Soo was completely drained when her first-born took his first breath. After the usual cleansing, mother and baby looked at each other in wonder for a moment and then they took the royal bundle to his nanny. Jung rushed to Soo's side, worry written on all over his face.

"Soo-nui, congratulations! You have an healthy and robust prince, don't worry. Please take care of yourself now." he implored, taking her hand in his. She smiled weakly. She was so pale, old memories came to his mind as he never wanted to see her in this state ever again but she survived those tortures and kneeling protest years ago, Jung reminded himself, so she will be strong enough to survive childbirth.

"Jung-nim, do me a favor please... you said that my life was like yours" Soo began, she saw Jung nod hurriedly.

"Then please, protect my son with your life in my stead..." she continued, growing weaker.

"Why are you saying such thing? You will be fine-" exclaimed the Grand General.

"Please, promise me Jung-nim?!" Soo pleaded.

"Alright, I promise... Soo-nui." assented Wang Jung, "I will protect him with my life."

"Tell His Majesty-" she whispered, too tired to keep her eyes open.

He cut her off, "You will tell him yourself!" Worry bloomed in his chest as he saw her lose consciousness.

"Soo-ah?! SOO-AH!" He was still clutching her hand, when the King entered in the room, with the Royal Physician in tow. The sight that greeted Yo was surreal. His younger brother was shouting like a madman, his consort was lying in bed, white like the snow and unconscious. And suddenly all Hell broke loose, Yo rushed to Soo's side, almost knocking Jung in the process.

"Soo-ah? Open your eyes! Soo-ah, it's an order! You cannot do this to me!" Wang Yo hysterically shouted while nudging his wife. Royal guards had to drag two wrecked men out of the labor room for the Royal Physician to be able to do his job properly. Needless to say that the King threatened to end the poor doctor's life if he didn't save Soo.

* * *

"Hyung-nim, Soo gave you a son." Jung said, once he was calm enough to talk. They patiently waited in Soo's quarters.

"I know... I saw _him_ before I went to Soo." Wang Yo replied in mild tone. Both men stood there, listless.

"Congratulations for the newborn Prince, Pyeha." the Grand General bowed.

They stared at each other, their respective weakness shining brightly in their eyes. Consort Soo of the Hae Clan just ruled over the two most powerful men in Goryeo. Heavens must be laughing at the irony.

After what it seemed like eternity, the physician came to make his report. "I did everything in my power to save Her Grace. She lost a lot of blood so the next days will be very important. She needs to regain consciousness first." the doctor informed.

Wang Yo heard the doctor's diagnosis but he said nothing as he just stared into space.

"Thank you, Royal Physician." Wang Jung dismissed the doctor.

It has been 3 days since Hae Soo blacked out, Jung was often seen in her quarters but the King was at her bedside every night. He didn't leave her till early morning.

"You must wake up now." Wang Yo murmured, taking her hand in his large ones, "don't you dare die on me!" He was worried... and weary, Palace's life seemed so vain without Soo's caring presence. Over the last days, he came to understand that she was a very important part of him.

"Don't go where I cannot reach you, Soo-ah!" he started to shout but ended up whispering eventually, "It's an order... your King's order..."

Jung entered in the chamber, "Greetings to His Majesty. It's almost time to hold Court."

"Inform me immediately of any change." Yo ordered before exiting Soo's room. Jung bowed and took his brother's place.

"Your son is a brave one. He has good health and appetite but he's eager to see his mother now." Jung informed with a faint smile. "How can you do this to me, hm? I came back from wars in one piece and you... you... want to go far away?! If this continues, Hyung-nim and I will go berserk, Soo-nui."

* * *

Chapter 12 will be the last.


	12. Chapter 12

Tadaaa! Final Chapter is ready!

Without any further ado, here we go...

PS: **SoSooJANG** , are you feeling better now that you got your update?! ;D

* * *

True love is selfless. It is prepared to sacrifice.

\- _Sadhu Vaswani_

On early dawn of the 5th day, Hae Soo's eyes slowly fluttered open. Emerging from her long sleep, she looked at her surroundings and noted that she was in her bed-chamber. As she managed to sit up against the head-bed, her gaze caught the King's sleeping form. Consort Soo's eyes softened at the sight, Wang Yo was sleeping uncomfortably in a small bed-like sofa next to her own. Cautious as to not wake him up, she drew near her husband and bent over him.

"You must've turned the Palace into Hell..." Soo tenderly whispered before taking precious minutes to admire Yo and put a chaste kiss on his lips eventually.

Putting another layer of garment on her, Soo exited her room and found herself staring into Park Sangseon's surprised yet relieved eyes.

"Shh..." Consort Soo hushed him, a finger on her lips, "let the King sleep a little longer."

"I'm relieved to see you're fine, Your Grace." whispered the Head Eunuch, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Hae Soo smiled in understanding, "How long has it been since I lose conscious?"

"Five days, Your Grace. His Majesty was-"

She cut him off, "Insufferable?!"

Park Sangseon gave her an indignant look meaning _how could he possibly think that of the King_ , "Yes he was, Your Grace... You have no idea." he confessed in a very low voice.

The young woman stifled a giggle at his straightforward confession, Wang Yo certainly must've been a tyrant during the past few days for Park Sangseon to answer in such dejected way.

"It must've been tough..." Soo admitted as she saw him nod, more seriously she added, "Park Sangseon, I want to see my son."

The old eunuch smiled fondly as they left for the royal nursery.

* * *

Hae Soo was left alone when she met her firstborn child, he was sleeping soundly in her arms. Finding her baby robust even at this age, the young mother thanked Heavens inwardly for giving her such healthy son as she continued to cuddle him.

"Your father will probably be jealous of you..." Soo softly spoke to her son, "he is whenever I give my attention to your uncle Jung... so you will be no exception, Son."

The baby smiled in his sleep, winning his mother over in a split of seconds.

* * *

The moment Wang Yo awoke, he immediately felt a sense of loss, looking over Soo's bed, he noticed the empty space. Dread constricted his heart as he shouted for Park Sangseon like a madman. The Head Eunuch hurriedly stepped inside the room and took instant note at the King's haggard look.

"What happened to... Hae Soo? Where is she?"

"Pyeha, please calm down... Her Grace regained consciousness earlier and went to visit the 2nd Prince."

Wang Yo promptly made his way toward the doors but Park Sangseon dared stop him. Though his master must feel relieved and ecstatic, he couldn't wander about in the Palace hallways like a lost soul.

"I beg your pardon Pyeha but you're still in night underclothes... Let me call for the Head Sanggung and dressed you properly." The old eunuch proposed as Yo nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Consort Soo lovingly tucked her son in his crib when the doors flew open as the King royally made his entrance. In slow motion, she watched as he took several long strides toward her and crushed her against his muscular chest.

"You're safe?! You're really safe..." Yo muttered in her hair.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Pyeha." apologized the young woman, hugging him back, she gave him a light peck in the lips. Wang Yo deepened their kiss and only let go of her lips once he was breathless.

"You're forgiven now." He smirked as they resumed into a decent position.

Hae Soo fondly looked at their child, peacefully resting in his crib. "Did you already name him?"

"I did. His name is Wang Jun." replied Yo.

She let the name roll onto her tongue, "Wang Jun. I like it."

"You should return to your quarters to rest." ordered the King and like that he dragged her out of the nursery.

* * *

While Wang Yo was called to hold Court, Hae Soo found herself being tucked in bed by none other than Wang Jung. She wanted to facepalm herself so hard when 14th Prince asked her for the thousand times already if she was alright.

"Jung-nim... your presence might be required in Court..." said Soo, trying to act clueless.

"You won't get rid off me that easily..." frowned Jung, "Beside Pyeha is surrounded by capable people."

"More capable than you?"

The Prince snorted, "Definitely. 8th and 13th Princes are way better than me."

"Baek Ah-nim is actually in Court?" Surprise was evident in Soo's voice.

"I guess, you didn't hear the news then... Baek Ah Hyung-nim is working with the King since the law of emancipation of the slave."

"I'm glad to hear it." smiled the young consort.

"Hyung-nim will marry the Gyobang's Sanggung soon. His Majesty has consented it."

"Wow, I'm so happy for them." said Soo, "While we're on the subject, when will you settle down?"

Jung blushed as he shifted on his chair uncomfortably. "Soo-nui, is that really important?"

"Of course, you're my favorite brother-in-law and my son's Godfather. You are definitely important to me."

"Don't let the King hear you or he will throw a fit and have me exiled." grimaced Jung.

They both burst out laughing like children, chasing off the clouds of bad omen and doubts of the past few days.

 **-Ninth year of King Jeongjong's reign-**

".3.2.1 here I come." said Jung, he immediately scanned his surroundings. Under the Atrium, he could see Queen Munseong, Wook's new wife and Woo-Hee. As usual Soo was missing. The Grand General started the hunt. He was supposed to play hide-and-seek with the children, indeed, as it was Wang Jun's 5th birthday today, Soo had prepared a birthday party for her son.

She had managed to invite all the children from their royal relatives. The little group was formed by the King's three children, Wang Eun's son, Wook's son and daughter, So's son and last Baek Ah's daughter.

Wang Jung, overconfident, had declared it was a piece of cake to find the children, alas he had easily forgotten that he was playing games with Hae Soo, the sole person he never won against. The Grand General was searching for a whole 10 minutes now and still no sign of the little ones or his sister-in-law.

When he turned left and met a dead-end behind the Atrium, his instinct told him to get out of the place however he never had the chance to make a step back as he was ambushed by 8 little monsters in silk garments and their pretty supreme commander. Soo back-hugged Jung as the children attacked his legs and arms and forcefully put him on the ground.

"Surrender yourself, Grand General." said Hae Soo while pinning Jung's head onto the ground.

"You are our prisoner, now!" added Wang Yo's first son as he gripped his uncle's right arm. Wook's son grabbed the left arm as So and Eun's sons sat on Jung's legs. Three little princesses gracefully sat on their uncle's stomach. Hae Soo relinquished her place over Jung's head for her son, the 5 years old prince rested his tiny palms on his godfather's cheeks.

"Surrender yourself, Grand General... _please_!" little Wang Jun ordered, trying to look as menacing as possible.

Jung wasn't immune to such cuteness and then he waved the white flag. "Alright... you've captured me, you all won. I admit defeat!"

"Yay! We won!" shouted the kids and they let their uncle resume a decent position.

As Court ladies approached the group, Soo spoke to the children. "Go wash yourself and then you could enjoy sweet snacks afterward."

The kids continued to shout cries of joy while they went away, leaving Hae Soo and Wang Jung alone.

"The children are fond of you." Soo smiled prettily, "You will be an awesome father."

"I love them too but the responsibility of my Godson is enough for me. I don't think I can handle more of them."

"Sorry for putting such heavy burden on you."

Jung hid his embarrassment into wiping dust from his clothes. "Not at all, it's a promise I intend to keep. Jun-ie is like a son to me."

Soo wiped the sweat off Jung's forehead and throat when they heard a low growl behind them. Standing no more than three feet away from them was King Jeongjong in his imperial black regalia, a scowl marred his handsome face.

"What a nice picture..." said Yo with sarcasm, "I sometimes have the urge to listen to the rumors."

"Pyeha, it's not what you think..." stammered Jung as he put some distance between him and Soo.

"Really?! What should I presume then?" The King countered while advancing toward Soo.

The latter rolled her eyes upward. "Pyeha, Jung-nim and I, don't have an affair."

Wang Yo stilled in front of his consort, oblivious to anything else around him. Soo discreetly motioned for Jung to go away as he hurriedly left the royal couple alone.

"Don't act so familiar with the Grand General."

"Do you really need to scare the wits out of him?"

"I only protect what's mine. He should know what's best for his neck."

Soo sighed, her husband didn't change one bit over the years, she just hoped her son won't inherit his father's jealous streak.

"I'm yours, there's no one else other than you in my heart."

Yo smirked, "I just like to hear your confession."

Blushing, Soo changed the subject, "Thank you for coming. Jun-ie will be happy to see you."

"I doubt he will see the difference. His uncle Jung is all our son ever talk about."

"Though you're his father, you're still the King... You're intimidating for him."

"And yet, his mother never feared me. She even dare to backtalk to me."

Hae Soo chuckled, "Even when you were just a prince, _his_ mother had feared you... She tried to avoid you as much as possible... but you-"

"I captured her." Yo provided, still smirking. He gazed intently into her eyes.

"Exactly, you trapped her." Hae Soo said, "As for the backtalk, you are just _impossible_... sometimes."

"Our Fate must be intertwined somehow." whispered Yo as he licked Soo's plump lips until she gave him full access to her mouth. His Majesty didn't waste time into mingling his tongue with hers and kissing his wife thoroughly.

"Abeoji! Eomeoni!" shouted little Wang Jun as he ran into his father's legs breaking the couple's embrace.

"Wangja." replied Yo while patting his son's head.

Jun smiled handsomely, "Jun is happy to see you, Abeoji!"

Soo smiled pointedly at her husband as Yo admitted defeat.

"It's that so?" the King said as he saw his second son nod vigorously. "Then, let's have a men talk."

Jun looked up at his smiling mother and his gaze darted back to the King. "Yes, Pyeha."

"Do you know why you are named _Wang Jun_?" Wang Yo asked.

The 2nd Prince frowned slightly, "Eomeoni said it's because I'm handsome."

"Your confidence reminds me of someone." smirked Yo as he proceeded to stroll hereabouts. Mimicking his father, Jun jointed his hands behind his own back and followed His Majesty.

"Your name can also mean _ruler_."

 **-Fourteenth years of King Jeongjong's reign-**

The day his grand project to move the Capital to Seokyeong was unsuccessful, King Jeongjong was so upset that he got a severe heart-attack. The Queen and Consort Soo stayed glued to his bedside while the fight for the throne started to rage.

"Hwanghu, take the children and returned to your hometown. You will be safe within the Park Clan." ordered Yo. Although weakened and on his sickbed, he was still the King.

"But Pyeha..." interjected Queen Munseong.

"It's an order. Do you wish to see our son get killed because of the throne?"

Munseong bowed her head in defeat and said her farewell to His Majesty.

"Soo-ah..." Yo started

"Don't waste your last force to push me away. I will stay by your side until the end." Hae Soo bravely said though sad tears were welling up in her doe-like eyes.

"You're still so stubborn-" muttered Yo

"Yes, I'm stubborn and reckless but I needed to be at that level to match you, Pyeha."

The King smiled, "I'm glad to have met you."

"There were bad times and good times but overall we've been happy."

"Were you really?"

Soo sat on the royal bed and caressed his cheek, Wang Yo closed his eyes in relish.

"I love you with all my heart." she confirmed. Tears streaking her face, she bent down and kissed him gently. Their last kiss was painful and yet full of love.

Hae Soo smiled through the tears, "I know how you feel-"

"I care for you. In this lifetime and the next-" confessed Yo as the last attack constricted his heart and finally brought him at Death's door.

As she witnessed her husband's last breath, Soo burst out crying and rested her head on his chest.

Wang Jung quickly made his entrance as a sharp pain stir in his chest at the sight of Soo weeping over the King 's dead body.

"Soo-nui, we need to go now. I think that 8th Prince and 4th Prince are struggling for the throne."

Consort Soo wiped her tears off, "I need to attend to His Majesty until his funeral."

"Soo-nui... staying in the Palace will be dangerous, family members of the late King aren't treated well."

Wang Jun stepped in turn into the royal bed-chamber as he found his mother and uncle discussing with grim faces. His gaze darted to the sleeping form and noted immediately that his father, the King wasn't sleeping. Running to Yo's bedside, Jun fell on his knees and broke into tears.

"Abeoji! Why?" cried the 2nd Prince who was now 10 years old. Hae Soo and Wang Jung looked at him with sorrowful eyes when Jun took his father imperial garment and draped it over the royal dead body.

Soo approached her son and patted his shoulders, "Your father was proud of you even though he never said it aloud."

"I know... how he felt about me... my name, alone, proved his love."

"Jun?"

The 2nd Prince smiled with sadness, "Pyeha said my name can also mean _Ruler_... because he had wished for me to be King one day."

"Now listen to me well, Son..." Hae Soo said while she turned him to face her, "Whatever happens, remember that your father and I love you... you will probably be hurt, unhappy and confused but don't forget that everything that I did so far, I did it for your happiness."

"Eomeoni? I don't understand..."

"You will go with your uncle, the Yoo clan will protect you."

Jung interrupted her, "Soo-nui, I will go nowhere without you."

"Son, live your life to the fullest, be happy and stay healthy." continued Soo as if she didn't hear Jung's protest, "however don't fight for the throne, please."

"Eomeoni, why do I feel it's a farewell?"

"It's my wishes, can you do that for me, hm?" Consort Soo smiled.

"I-I will, Eomeoni." swore Jun, he had the sinking feeling that it will be the last time he saw his mother so he fiercely hugged her.

"Go prepared yourself and listen to your uncle from now on. I love you my precious son." Soo kissed his forehead before pushing him toward the doors.

Jung drew near his sister-in-law, a scowl marred his face, "I won't leave the Palace without you-"

"You promised me you would take care of Jun-ie so you have to leave. I wouldn't entrust my son to anyone else than you. You have to survive for me and Jun-ie. I beg of you. Please find your own happiness, lead a peaceful life and make sure to meet me in your next life, hm?"

"Soo-nui... how can you do this to me?" grimaced Jung as a lone tear rolled down in cheek.

Soo hugged him tight, "Thank you for everything you did for me so far. You are precious to me. Take care of you, Jung-nim."

"You were my most precious person." said Jung while he hugged her back. "I will take care of Jun-ie. We will meet in our next life, promise?!."

"Definitely." swore Soo as Jung left her all alone.

* * *

The following day, during King Jeongjong's royal funeral, an eclipse grazed the sky of Goryeo. It took several hours to be completed as Hae Soo found herself oddly summoned by the Royal pool in Damiwon. The now full-eclipse reflected on the water making Soo remember that she first arrived in Goryeo during another eclipse.

Like possessed, she immersed herself in the royal bath when suddenly an invisible force pulled her toward the bottom of the pool. Quickly lacking oxygen, Hae Soo felt her life-force drained out of her body as darkness engulfed her mind forever.

 **-Seoul, 2016-**

"Your daughter has been extubated, she is showing sign of consciousness. I can now say that she is out of danger." the middle-aged doctor said to Go Ha Jin's mother before leaving the room.

Relieved for the first time since her daughter's incident, the older woman sat down on the chair next to Ha Jin's bed. Taking her daughter's hands in hers she could finally breath normally, "Ha Jin-ah, you saved the little boy that day... now, all you have to do is open your eyes and come back to me."

The door slid open as a tall man stepped inside the hospital room. "Eomeonim, the doctor has announced me the good news."

"Oh, you are here... I was going to call you... Yes, she finally regained some sort of consciousness. The doctor said it's a matter of time now." Ha Jin's mother replied.

"It's good to hear..." the black-haired man smiled, then showing a bag full of food, he added, "I ordered from _Oh Soo Yeon's restaurant_ , I'm hoping you would eat with me."

"Oh I heard that it's a top-quality restaurant... you don't have to take care of me like that... it was already enough that you saved Ha Jin from drowning..."

"Eomeonim, anybody would've done the same... You don't have to feel indebted toward me... Let's eat while it's hot." He said honestly.

After eating their meal, Go Ha Jin's mother went to rest at home as asked by Ha Jin's savior. He promised, in return, to give her call if anything were to change. After a few hours of deafening silence, Ha Jin's eyes laboriously fluttered open. The young man was up on his feet as he hovered over her.

"Who are you?" asked the young woman in weak voice. She seemed to know his familiar face but couldn't remember him.

The man smirked, "Who are _you_?"

Ha Jin gave him a puzzled look, "I'm... Go Ha Jin." Then, memories of past life flew back at her as the man still stared at her intently. _That intense gaze_ , she slowly remembered being subjected to it many times before.

"Py-Pyeha?" tentatively said the young woman. "How?"

The man, who looked like King Jeongjong in modern clothes, chuckled, "I'm not the _Wang Yo_ you knew. I may have parts of his past life but I'm not him."

"It's pretty understandable." conceded Ha Jin, still unsure as to what to say or feel.

The man's smirk turned feral as the young woman's heart skipped a beat, "However, I've come to understand something over the past months-"

" _Months_?!"

"Yeah, months... Memories of you plagued my mind although I don't know you... and beside that there's this feeling that won't go away."

"What... feeling?" cautiously asked Ha Jin, heart racing like crazy.

"I cannot seem to let you go... _Soo-ah_." he replied, cryptic.

The young woman's eyes grew like saucers as she felt like fainting again... _Pyeha?_

 **Epilogue**

-Wang Jung got married and adopted the second Prince as his own son. Wang Jun became the powerful Head of the Yoo Clan during decades. True to their promise, they led a peaceful life, away from Politics and their Clan thrived beyond expectation.

-After King Jeongjong's death, Wang Wook and Wang So fought each other for the throne, resulting in Wook's defeat due to his Mother and Sister's plot. 8th Prince was sent into exile in his hometown.

-Wang So and Yeon Hwa became respectively King Gwangjong and Queen Daemok. They ruled over Goryeo for two decades. Prince Ju succeeded his father.

* * *

Oh and as for Jun's name, depend on which character you use, it could mean "Ruler, King" or "Talented, Handsome".

That's it... it's really finished. Million thanks to **my dear readers**! You're the best, Chingudeul!

It was a nice ride, hope you're not disappointed with me XD

Wish you well and stay awesome!


End file.
